Oh, to be in love
by UKJay
Summary: Welcome to Bella & Alice world. A light, fluffy tale of life, love & the world, according to two high school seniors. Meet up with all the usual suspects who may be somewhat OOC. This in NOT a slash fic. Bella & Alice are best friends... they like boys!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, to be in love by UKJay**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**A/N Welcome to Bella and Alice world, a place where almost everyone is OOC. Get ready to hear their views on life, love, and the world in general.**_

_**Many thanks to PurplePrincess77, ChocolateMango and mcc101180 from Project Team Beta for their advice – why is it so much easier to correct errors in other people's stories, but not see them in your own?**_

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

_I'm just a daydreamer, walking in the rain_

_Chasing after rainbows I may never find again_

_Life is much too beautiful to live it all alone_

_Oh how much I need someone to call my very own_

_Daydreamer – David Cassidy, 1973_

"Bells?" Charlie's voice, a question, broke into my reverie.

"Be right down, Dad," I yelled back.

I sighed and switched off my music centre before smiling at the thought of what I'd been listening to. It was an old mix tape of Renee's, mostly 70s pop, and not the sort of thing I'd want the other kids at school to know about. I guess you could say it was one of my guilty pleasures.

"What on earth was that whining coming from your room?" Charlie asked, a twinkle in his eye. He knew exactly what it was; he'd heard it plenty of times before, before my darling mother had taken it into her head to have an "adventure", before she'd decided to make the adventure permanent, before the divorce. Still, Charlie had come around and he and I had managed quite nicely, thank you.

"Do not disrespect David Cassidy," I told him.

Charlie shook his head, muttering something about good looks not making a good singer.

I sat down at the breakfast bar and ate the toast Charlie had placed there. I did most of the cooking, but when he was home, Charlie did his best to take care of me, and making breakfast was one of the few things he did with aplomb.

"I'm on late shift today, honey," he said. "So I won't be in before you go to bed. Be sure to lock up properly."

"Dad, this is Forks, population three thousand, five hundred. You're the Police Chief, you know everyone here and you know I'll be fine."

"That's as maybe, Miss Bella, but I'm still a dad looking out for his little girl."

I pretend huffed, before looking over and grinning.

"I know, _Daddy_." I emphasized the word and watched for Charlie's reaction.

His moustache twitched and his eyebrows rose, as if to question what I wanted. Charlie was no pushover, but even he succumbed to his baby girl when she 'daddy-ed' him.

"It's okay, Pops." I teased. "I'm going over to the Cullens' after school. Ali and I have a study date."

"You know, Bells, I'm glad you've made friends with Alice. It's tough being the new kid in town. I spoke to the Doc last week, and he and Mrs. C are relieved she's found someone to help her settle in."

"I like her. She's interesting."

Charlie chuckled. "That's one way to describe her."

Alice was unique in many ways. Her family had moved to Forks very recently. Her dad, Carlisle Cullen, had taken up a post at Forks General, and her mom, Esme, was a successful artist. Her two older brothers were away at college.

Her first day at Forks High was nothing short of spectacular – and not in a good way. Her bright, bubbly personality, her beauty, her obvious intelligence and her designer wardrobe did little to ease her passage into a new school. The boys were slightly intimidated and in awe, and the girls had their claws out, ready to attack. A city girl in small-town Forks was bound to attract attention. Anything or anyone new and different was perceived as a potential threat, until they discovered otherwise.

Although I'd grown up in Forks and knew everyone at school, I did empathize. Being the Chief's daughter had brought its own challenges. Besides, I did tend to have my head in a book, or my ear-buds in place most of the time. I wasn't anti-social; I'd just got used to my own company.

I'd noticed her, sitting alone in the dining room, reading a battered copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. I collected my tray and made my way over.

"Hi," I said quietly.

She glanced up, a slightly wary look in her eyes.

"Hullo," she replied. "I'm Alice Cullen." She put her book down and stuck out a hand.

"Bella Swan." I took her hand in mine and gave it a rather awkward shake. "How are you doing? First day going okay?"

"Could be better." She sighed.

I nodded.

"It will get better, promise. They just need time to adjust." I waved my hand in the general direction of the other kids in the room. "They're a bit overwhelmed. We don't get many new students out here. Try to give them a chance."

She smiled, her lips curling up at the corners.

"I think, Bella Swan, that you and I are going to be firm friends."

We chatted for a while, before heading off to class. It turned out we were in the same English Lit group, so Alice sat beside me.

As Alice predicted, over the next few weeks, we became great friends. In spite of our obvious differences, there were many similarities; we both loved books and indie music, we both wanted to go to college in Boston and we had similar opinions about boys.

I learned to love "Hurricane Alice"' at her most forceful and she learned to love "Quirky Bella."

0-0-0-0-0

When school was through, I met Alice in the car park.

"Where's your car?" I asked, looking around for her distinctive yellow Porsche.

"Oh, I got Mom to drop me off today so we could ride home together."

"You mean you're deigning to ride in Rusty?" My old truck, a gift from my dad for my seventeenth birthday, was not Alice's favorite mode of transport.

"Only for you, Bella, only for you."

She climbed into my beloved truck and fastened her seatbelt as I turned over the engine. It roared into life on the first go, and Alice grimaced.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you've got to admit it's pretty noisy," she said in an overly loud voice.

"_She _is an old lady. It's okay for her to rumble a bit. And there's no need to shout!"

"Rumble?" Alice questioned. "More of a roar than a rumble."

"Hey, she has age and experience, and she's very reliable."

It was a running joke between us that my truck roared while her car purred. Not everyone – well, nobody else at Forks High – had been presented with a high-end sports car on their birthday. Alice's car was just one more thing for the gossips to gossip about.

The Cullen house was fabulous, situated a couple of miles out of town down an almost hidden driveway. Before they'd bought it, it had stood empty for a number of years, and Alice's mom, Esme, had taken great delight in restoring and modernizing it.

It was very large and New England Colonial in style, but Esme had added her artist's touch. She'd added a deck that ran all the way around the property and had replaced many of the windows with much larger ones to make best use of the natural light. The house stood in a large garden, but this was edged by the trees of the forest. It afforded Esme the space and inspiration she needed to paint, and Carlisle a retreat away from the hospital.

"Hey, Mom, we're home," Alice yelled as we walked through the door.

"Up here, dears." Esme's voice floated down the rather grand staircase.

"Come on." Alice grabbed me by the arm, almost causing me to topple over. "She must be in her studio."

I think my jaw may have hit the floor as Alice led me into her mom's workspace. I had never seen a room quite like it. The standout feature was a wall of glass, replacing the former windows, made as a series of large, sliding panels which meant that the whole room could be opened up to the outside.

I was so lost in wonder at the room that I missed what Alice had said until she nudged me. Esme was smiling.

"Hello, Bella, dear," she said. "How do you like my studio?"

"It's wonderful," I replied honestly.

"I must admit, I do find it rather inspiring myself. Want to take a peek at my latest canvas?"

Alice and I moved closer. It was an abstract piece, lots of verticals in shades of green, brown and gold.

I gasped. "It's the forest."

Esme smiled at me. "Indeed it is, although it's not quite finished yet. Can you girls find yourselves something to eat? I'd like to work on it for a little longer."

"Could we order pizza later?" Alice asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Your father called; he'll be a little late, something important at the hospital, so you girls order up when you're ready."

Alice's room was model perfect. It had everything a girl might need and a whole lot of things besides.

We did homework and studied for a couple of hours before calling to order the food. When it arrived we took it back to Alice's room to watch TV. Our English teacher, Miss Meyer, had asked us to watch the BBC adaptation of _Pride and Prejudice_ to accompany our reading of the novel. The DVD was split into six parts, and we were almost finished episode three.

"Oh my word, Bella." Alice sighed as the titles rolled. "Wouldn't it be fabulous to be loved like that?"

Then end of the episode had shown Mister Darcy, declaring his love for Elizabeth Bennett. Of course, he'd gotten it all wrong.

"I think Darcy messed it up good and proper. I sympathize with Lizzie," I said.

"But he said he'd loved her since the first time he'd set eyes on her. That's so romantic."

"Hardly! He also said he'd tried not to love her, and he insulted her family. He thinks she's beneath him. I don't blame her for refusing to marry him."

"Well, anyone can see they belong together."

"You're such a romantic, Ali. Besides, we know how it ends. Everyone gets their happily ever after."

Alice flopped back on her bed and looked at me.

"Have you ever been in love, Bella?"

I chewed my bottom lip, before shaking my head. "No, I don't think so. I don't think an occasional double date or a crush on someone counts as love."

Alice giggled. "I guess not. Me neither. I'd like to be, though!"

"I think it might be overrated. I thought Charlie and Renee would be together forever and look what happened to them."

My childhood memories were of a happy couple, very much in love. When Mom didn't come back, I couldn't understand it. Dad seemed less surprised. Perhaps things had been said and done behind closed doors, when I wasn't around. I guess I was grateful that my parents spared me endless fights.

"So, has anyone caught your eye at Forks High?" I waited expectantly for Ali's response.

"No, not really," she said. "Tyler is okay in a jock kind of way, but I don't go for jocks. Mike Newton just stares at me with his mouth open – a bit like a fish gasping for air."

I laughed.

"Harsh but true, Ali, harsh but true. Poor Mike. He's a nice guy, just a little shy around girls. He asked me out once. We went to the movies. He was so nervous he got sick and we had to leave halfway through the feature."

"I take it you didn't date him again?"

"No. We decided that he and I were better as friends."

"What about Eric Yorkie? Did you ever date him?"

"Too preppy for me, I'm afraid. Anyhow, he's liked Lauren Mallory since third grade."

"Poor Eric. I wouldn't inflict Lauren on anyone; she's so bitchy."

"When she's with Jess she's like that, but on her own she's really not that bad."

"Are you sticking up for her, Bella Swan?" Alice glared, but I could see her eyes smiling.

"I'm just giving credit where credit is due, Miss Cullen."

"So, looks like we'll have to wait until college for true love to find us," Alice said in a slightly dejected voice.

"Guess so, unless someone new comes to town."

I picked up one of Alice's throw cushions and did just that, threw it. Being athletically challenged, it missed of course, but it did make her smile.

0-0-0-0-0

_**So, there we have it – what did you think? An introduction to our girls and some of the other people we'll be hearing about. **_

_**I particularly wanted to write a story that is fairly light, although we may encounter a little teenage angst further down the line. Chapters will be relatively short, and updates, hopefully, every couple of weeks.**_

_**Enjoy it? Hate it? Hit the button and let me know! Until next time…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, to be in love by UKJay**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**A/N Bella, Alice and I are thrilled that so many of you read Chapter1 and put us on story or author alert – extra big thanks to those of you who took time to review.**_

_**Every writer needs a back-up team and once again PTB came to my rescue. Thanks LacedAmber, BabyKay16 and ModMel for keeping my US English and commas in check.**_

_**So, are you ready for a little socializing? Good! Bella and Alice are too...**_

**Chapter Two**

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need._

_Holding out for a Hero – Bonnie Tyler 1984_

**BPOV**

School had settled into its usual routine, and the teachers were working us hard, reminding us to push ourselves to prepare for our futures, complete college applications, and keep our grades up. They also encouraged us to celebrate our achievements so far – senior year was turning into a massive juggling act.

By the time November came around, Ali and I were doing okay. We'd researched colleges, taken the SAT, and pretty much got our application essays in good shape. Not all of our classmates were quite so organized.

"Come on, ladies, you know you want to." Mike was at his whiniest. "It's gonna be awesome. You gotta have a little fun sometime, loosen up, chill out, get some action."

"Michael Newton, you are such a gross little boy. Maybe we don't _want_ action." Ali was perfectly capable of knocking Mike down a peg or two.

That wasn't strictly true, but the kind of action Mike wanted was somewhat removed from the things Ali and I hoped for.

He'd been bugging us for days, trying to persuade us to join some of the other seniors at a beach bonfire on Saturday. We intended to go, but there'd have been no fun if we gave in too quickly. I was enjoying myself way too much watching Ali wind him up.

"Don't want action?" Mike looked truly puzzled, as if it was incomprehensible to believe that any teen in their right mind wouldn't want parties and hook-ups.

A smirk spread across his face. "Are you two, you know_, special friends_? 'Cause if you are..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Ali poked him, hard, in the ribs.

"Ouch! No need for violence."

"Asshole," Ali hissed, before we turned and walked away, arm in arm... just for effect.

Having cleared things with Charlie, we headed straight to the Cullens' place after school on Friday. Alice had finally "persuaded" me that I needed some pampering; it wasn't really my thing, but Ali was a good friend and very, _very_ forceful when in pursuit of her passions. We may have shared some common interests, but when it came to fashion, Ali was designer, and I was very definitely a jeans and hoodie kind of girl. That didn't stop Alice from trying to turn me into Bella-Barbie at every possible opportunity.

"No arguing, Miss Bella," she said. "We can't expect to meet our romantic heroes if we're not properly prepared."

"Can I just remind you that we're going to First Beach, La Push, and not Miami Beach, Florida. I don't think Darcy and Bingley, or any other white knight is likely to show up there," I repliedsnarkily. Alice just grinned.

Three hours later, I looked at myself in Alice's full-length mirror and had to admit she'd done a good job. I was wearing dark, skinny jeans, tucked into fur-lined boots. A long-sleeved mulberry shirt was covered by a deep purple sweater, ensuring I wouldn't suffer too badly from the cold and, on the bed was a thick waterproof jacket, hat, scarf and mittens.

Ali was similarly protected from the elements, although her jeans were Calvin Klein and her sweater, Ralph Lauren, and was made of cashmere.

Alice insisted we arrive fashionably late, so by the time we arrived and parked up, the party was in full swing.

I could see the silhouettes of several people as they gathered around the fire, warming their hands and toasting s'mores.

"Welcome, welcome, ladies." Mike approached, his arms outstretched in the manner of a circus Ring-Master, his speech slightly slurred. "Allow me to get you something to drink." Clearly he felt emboldened by alcohol.

We joined the others near the campfire, sitting on large, driftwood logs. Mike returned and tried to press beers into our hands, complaining when we insisted on sodas. He headed back towards the coolers muttering something about _no fun_.

Angela Weber, a sweet girl from my science class, joined us.

"Hi Bella, Hi Alice, having fun?" she asked.

Angela, like me, had tended to keep to herself. Her dad was Reverend Weber, the local minister, and both Angela and her mom spent a lot of their free time helping out with church activities. We'd hung out together when we were younger, and still met up from time to time, although her leisure time was somewhat limited.

I liked Angela. She wasn't fake like some of the other girls; she was bright, caring and hard-working. Once you got to know her, she had a wicked sense of humour too.

"Hey, Angie, it's good to see you. I'm surprised you're here; this isn't normally your kind of thing, is it?"

"Well, Mom and Dad decided I needed to socialize with my classmates a little more. They love that I help them so much, but they thought I needed to kick back with people my own age. So here I am." She scanned around the crowd, before taking a drink from her can of Pepsi.

"Although if kicking back means behaving like that..." Her words trailed off as she nodded in the direction of two figures, waving beer cans in the air and dancing to the heavy beat provided by a nearby pair of speakers.

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were clearly buzzed, and any inhibitions they might have had were long gone.

Alice shook her head. "Some people have no class at all."

At that moment, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley sidled up and began to join the dance. The girls giggled, before moving in close and practically grinding themselves on the two, slack-jawed boys. It was as if all their birthdays had come at once.

Most people were ignoring them, but I did notice Eric Yorkie get up from his place and walk off along the beach. I felt sad for him.

As we sat there, Angela and I reminisced about junior high, and hearing some of the stories made Alice giggle.

"...oh, and the time Bella got stuck up a tree," Angela said.

"Angie, must you? Not that one, please. I was only trying to help." My pleading skills fell on deaf ears.

"Well," Angie continued, "we were at recess and there was this big, old tree in the schoolyard. Bella and I were talking nearby, when we heard a loud hissing sound. When we looked around, we saw a group of boys teasing a marmalade cat. It was in the lower branches of the tree, claws out, hissing and spitting at its tormentors. Bella yelled at the boys, but they just laughed and carried on. After a while, they got bored and left, but the cat didn't move. It began to meow quite pitifully, and Bella couldn't stand it; she decided to rescue the cat."

Alice was smirking. "What happened?"

"Nobody was around, so Bella persuaded me to act as lookout while she climbed the tree and rescued the cat."

I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"The only thing was," Angela went on, "every time Bella got within reach of the cat, it jumped to a different branch."

"Evil creature!" I muttered.

"Eventually, Bella realised she couldn't rescue it, but she couldn't get down either. She just froze and her legs refused to move." Angela couldn't prevent a giggle from escaping.

"It really _wasn't_ funny," I said.

"But that wasn't the best of it. The cat looked at Bella, clinging on for dear life, turned up its nose and jumped from branch to branch and out of the tree."

Angela collapsed in a gale of laughter, and Alice joined her.

"How did you get down?" Alice directed the question towards me.

"Mrs. Cope, from the school office, called the fire truck to come get me. The worst thing was that Charlie showed up in his cruiser just as the fireman was bringing me down the ladder. I was mortified... and grounded for a week!"

Ali and Angela were laughing so hard, tears spilled down their cheeks and after a moment's sulking, I eventually cracked and joined in.

"It was pretty funny," Angela said. "Good times."

0-0-0-0-0

The party around us was getting a little more raucous now. There were plenty of empty cans and bottles lying around in the sand, and more than a few figures stumbling around.

Angela said her goodbyes and left, needing to get home before her curfew. Ali and I walked her to her car. As we made our way back towards the beach, we were confronted by two figures who stepped out of the shadow.

"Mm, mm, looking fine, Bella Swan," slurred Mike, as he grabbed my wrist.

"Not funny, Mike," I said, using my free hand to try and peel his fingers from my wrist, but failing as he grabbed that too.

"Let her go, Newton," Ali said fiercely, coming to my aid.

"Nuh-huh, new girl." Tyler put his arms around Alice, holding her tight and pulling her back. "We've seen the two of you, flirting and giggling and teasing us. Well now it's time to play."

"You're drunk!" I yelled, trying to shock them into letting us go. "And if you don't put us down, I'll scream."

"I can make you scream, Swan." Mike's face pressed towards mine, his alcohol breath too close.

"Put me down, Tyler," protested Alice.

"And who's gonna make me?" Tyler laughed drunkenly.

"Me," said a deep, masculine voice from the shadows.

"And me," said a second.

A tall, vaguely familiar boy came into view with another following closely on his heels.

"Just leave the young ladies alone and there won't be any trouble."

Although very drunk, Mike and Tyler were not entirely stupid. They took in the height and build of our would-be rescuers and released us, stumbling off into the darkness without a backwards glance.

"Bella?" the first voice spoke. "You don't recognise me, do you?"

"I kind of... do, I think. You seem very familiar."

"It's me Jake. Jacob."

I frowned, racking my brain. _Did I remember any Jacobs?_ The voice, smooth and deep, broke into my thoughts.

"Jacob Black, Billy's son? I guess you don't remember..."

"Little Jakey? Is that really you?" It couldn't be him. He was short and scrawny, not like the tall, good-looking guy in front of me.

"The one and only." Jacob grinned.

"Wow! You're all grown up," I said, stating the obvious.

"People do that, you know. Besides, the last time you saw me I was only ten, playing in the dirt by the creek while you visited with your dad."

I turned to Alice.

"Ali, this is Jacob Black. His dad and Charlie have been fishing buddies for many years. They live out on the Reservation here."

"Nice to meet you, Jacob," said Alice. "Thanks for stepping in back there. Those two oafs were way out of control."

"No problem," replied Jake. "Oh, this is my cousin, Paul. His family just moved up to the Res."

Introductions were made, and we chatted for a while. I used to go fishing with my dad quite a lot when I was younger, but once I hit thirteen and could be trusted home alone, I preferred to stay back at the house. Jake was a couple of years younger than me, so I'd never taken more than a perfunctory interest in him.

To say he had transformed was an understatement. He'd been a scrawny little kid, with long black hair and inky eyes.

Now, he was tall – very tall - probably around 6' 4" or so. His hair was cropped short, accentuating his strong jaw line and straight nose. His teeth were white, he had a gorgeous smile, but best of all were his eyes: deep, dark brown, almost black, yet with an expressive twinkle. Noone looking at him would have guessed he was still only fifteen years old.

The guys escorted us back to the beach, making sure we were okay, before heading back to the Res.

"See you around, Bella? Alice? Come visit the Res sometime, I know Dad would love to see you," Jacob called, raising his hand in farewell.

Alice raised her eyebrow in question. "The Res?"

"Yeah. Jake and his family are members of the Quileute Tribe; their ancestors have been around this area for thousands of years, and many still live on the Reservation. It's more of a small town, really, although tribal traditions are still really important."

"Who knew!" Alice exclaimed.

"I guess we don't think anything of it," I said. "Everyone around here has grown up knowing our near neighbours are Native American, and hearing all their stories."

"Gotta love a good story." Alice leaned in closer. "So tell me, are all the guys so... yum?"

I laughed and nudged her, until she fell off the end of the log we'd been perched on.

"Alice Cullen," I said, trying to rein in my fit of the giggles. "You can't be interested in _cradle-snatching_ those two nice young men who rescued us, can you? I mean, we'd be cougars at the age of seventeen."

"Ewww, no, of course not." I could tell by the clipped tone of her voice that Alice was rattled. She thought for a few moments longer, before grinning.

"They were kind of pretty though! Shame they didn't turn up on horses... or motorbikes."

"Uh huh." I had to agree. "And they're a whole lot more mature that Mike and Tyler. Speaking of whom..."

I pointed down the beach where Mike, Tyler, Jessica and Lauren were weaving drunkenly towards us. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Maybe it's..."

"Time to go home." Alice finished my sentence for me. She was right.

0-0-0-0-0

_**Trust Mike Newton to be sleazy – poor guy really does think he's a sophisticated ladies' man. Is he right? **_

"_**Little Jakey" and his cousin to the rescue... did anyone detect a spark of something? I suspect we've not seen the last of those two.**_

_**So, how's it going for you? Anything to share? Hit that button and we'll be back in around 2 weeks...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, to be in love by UKJay**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**A/N It takes time for a new fic to gather readers, so I'm especially grateful to you for being here at the start of this tale. Thank you for your kind and supportive comments. Alice and Bella send you hugs. Me? I'm sending you an update a week early... because I can!**_

_**PTB, my talented and varied support team. Jennrosee and Gigi Scott had my back on this one, so thank you.**_

_**Thanksgiving! The Cullen Brothers return. Do you want to meet them? **_

**Chapter Three**

_I learned the truth at seventeen_

_That love was meant for beauty queens_

_And high school girls with clear-skinned smiles_

_Who married young and then retired_

_At Seventeen – Janis Ian, 1975_

**APOV**

I was really grateful for Bella Swan; she was the one person at Forks High to go out of her way to make the new girl, me, feel welcome. She'd quickly become my best friend.

Our family had moved several times because of Dad's work, but I'd always had my two older brothers to make things easier. We relocated to Forks just after they'd entered college, and they'd yet to visit the new family home. They teased me mercilessly, protected me fiercely, and were absolute pains in the ass - I missed them terribly.

Which was why, with just a week to go to Thanksgiving, I was excitedly making plans.

"You're really looking forward to seeing them, aren't you?" Bella asked.

We were in Esme's studio, a long roll of frieze paper spread on the floor, making a banner to welcome Emmett and Edward home.

"Well, it is kind of quiet around the house without them." I laughed.

"When I was small, I was always asking Renee and Charlie for a big brother. I could never figure out why they put me off." Bella smiled, although she seemed a little sad. "Of course, I understood when I got older and had _the talk_, but I still sometimes wish I hadn't been an only child."

"Being the youngest isn't always fun. I mean, we're mostly good now, but back then they would never let me play, and when they did, it was only so I could be some sort of slave girl. I remember Emmett tying me to a tree then going off to hide and forgetting I was there. Dad was livid when he found me, sobbing, with rope burns on my wrists and ankles."

"What did he do to Emmett?"

"Grounded him for a week. Em was really ticked off – he missed all his football practices and one of the games."

"Why did he tie you up in the first place?"

"Oh, they were playing witch hunt. I'd been caught, and I was going to be burned at the stake."

The look on Bella's face was priceless. The whole sibling thing was clearly a mystery to her. She asked another question.

"Did your other brother get punished too?"

"Edward? No." I drew out the 'o' sound.

"That doesn't seem very fair at all."

"Edward's always been the geek, the goody-two-shoes, the family brain box. He supplied the ideas for the games, but it was always Em who carried them out. It's a classic case of one having all the brawn and the other, the brain. Whereas I have all the beauty." I winked conspiratorially.

Bella giggled. "Mary Alice Cullen, you've got plenty of brains too. Don't you go denying it."

"Hmm, well... I _might_."

We finished the banner and went down to the kitchen to get drinks. Mom was baking cookies.

"Yummy!" I reached over to the cooling tray and snagged a chocolate chip one, earning a tap on the hand with a wooden spoon from mom. "It's only one." I rubbed my wrist.

"Alice, you know I have to start baking days in advance."

Bella threw me a puzzled look.

"Oh, Em eats like a whole string of horses. Mom has to stock up and hide things, or he'd eat us out of house and home," I explained.

"Can I help, Mrs. Cullen?" Bella stepped over to the counter. "I'm pretty handy around the kitchen."

I was most definitely not a chef, so I sat on a stool and watched Mom and Bella working together. It looked so natural; it was almost as if she was family. That was when I had my brilliant idea.

**BPOV**

I just couldn't say no to Alice when she was in a determined mood. I was helping Mrs C. bake cookies when Ali decided that Charlie and I should join the Cullen clan for Thanksgiving. Mrs. C. was just as enthusiastic.

"Oh, yes dear, you and the Chief must come over; the more the merrier."

We'd been talking about our families, and I happened to mention how I'd have loved to have older brothers. Alice must have decided that I should share hers – awkward, much?

I did try to persuade Charlie that we should stay home and do our own thing, as usual, but he was actually keen to join Alice and her family. It seemed he'd met Carlisle, Dr. Cullen, at the hospital ,and they'd discovered a shared love of baseball. I figured I'd already lost that battle.

So I sucked it up and joined in with the preparations.

I didn't want to turn up empty handed, so I made pies: pumpkin pie, apple pie, key lime pie, and for something different, a traditional English Bakewell Tart. I loved to bake, and I'd come across the recipe online; it had a buttery pastry crust, a layer of fruit jelly and an almond filling on top. I baked a practice one and tried it out on Charlie, who gave it a definite thumbs up.

I persuaded Charlie to ride over to the Cullen's place with me in Rusty – I hated being stuck in his police cruiser – besides, it meant he could indulge in a few beers without having to worry about driving home.

Alice was in a fluster when we arrived. We'd barely had time to say a quick hello to Mrs. C and hand over Charlie and the pies before she whisked me off to her room.

"Oh, Bella, you'll never guess what?" She hurried on. "You won't, so I'll tell you. The boys are on their way; Dad has gone to collect them, and they're bringing _friends_ with them!"

"That's, um, nice..." My voice trailed off. I wasn't really sure how she'd expect me to react.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you see?"

I had to confess that I didn't. So her brothers were bringing friends home for Thanksgiving, I couldn't think what that had to do with me.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella." She sighed. "Emmett and Edward are bringing _college boys_ home."

She was practically vibrating with excitement. "College boys – not the usual immature, juvenile, idiots we have to tolerate at Forks High. I hope they're hot."

"Yeah, but are your brothers going to be okay with their friends hitting on their baby sister?"

"Pah!" spat Alice. "As if they have any right to talk. I'm almost eighteen, and I'll see who I want."

"Assuming they want to see you first," I muttered under my breath, hoping Alice wouldn't hear.

We headed back downstairs to see if we could help Mrs. C with anything and were sent off to the dining room to set the table. We'd just finished setting out the glassware when there was a commotion in the kitchen.

Ali gave some kind of demented squeak and rushed off towards the noise, only looking over her shoulder to tell me to follow.

I hung back in the doorway as the Cullen family were reunited. There was a whole mess of hugs and greetings, handshakes and laughter.

Doctor C disentangled himself and came over. "It's great to see you, Bella," he said. "Now where have you hidden Charlie?"

"Oh, he's in the den watching TV," I replied.

"I think I'm going to go and join him." With that, the Doc headed for the door, leaving his children to their homecoming. He turned. "Coming, Es?"

"Just for a few moments, dear," she replied. "There's still cooking to be done." She followed her husband down the hall.

A huge Goliath of a man had picked Ali up and was spinning her around.

"How're you doing, Squirt?" he asked, his tone warm and humorous.

Alice pretended to be cross and began beating her fists against his broad chest.

"Put me down you great oaf," she protested. "You're squeezing all the life out of me!"

The giant set her down and ruffled her hair. She prodded him in the arm and stuck out her tongue before she noticed me watching and smiling.

"Emmett," she said, "this is my best friend, Bella. Bella, this is Emmett, my oldest brother."

"And your favorite one." Emmett grinned and stuck out his hand. I reached for it, and before I knew it, he'd pulled me into a very squishy hug.

"Any friend of Squirt's is practically a family member," he said with a smile. Alice laughed.

"Good to meet you, too." I stepped out of the impromptu embrace feeling a little hot and flustered; it was definitely not the kind of introduction I was used to.

Across the room were four more people, two young men and two stunning, blonde, young women. The guys had their backs to us, but the girls were clearly enjoying their company.

As Emmett moved to rejoin them, Alice dragged me over to meet them.

Emmett cleared his throat.

"Everyone, this is our baby sister, Alice, and her friend, Bella."

The two blonde girls looked us up and down. The taller of the two smiled, stepped forward and introduced herself as Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. She really was gorgeous. Tall and slim with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, big blue eyes and a beauty pageant smile, she seemed so effortlessly glamorous.

Alice glared at her oldest brother. It was clear he'd not mentioned Rosalie, and Ali looked mutinous. I didn't envy him, knowing that Alice would take him to task when she got him alone; she hated being left out of any gossip.

Rosalie gestured to her left where the slightly shorter, but no less attractive, girl was standing. "This is Tanya, Edward's girlfriend."

Tanya sniffed as if a bad smell had wafted under her nose, nodded, and turned her attention to the tall, slim guy opposite to her.

"Edward, could you possibly show me to my room? I really _must_ freshen up after that hideous journey."

"Absolutely, T." The voice was soft and low. "Just give me a moment to find your bags."

"They can wait," Tanya replied imperiously. "You can fetch them when you've shown me upstairs."

"Of course. This way."

He turned and put out his arm, guiding Tanya towards the door. I wasn't prepared for the sight that met my eyes. From the back, Edward looked like any ordinary guy; from the front... I was at a loss for words to describe him. I didn't read glossy magazines but I was pretty sure he wouldn't be out of place on the cover of Vogue or GQ.

I took a deep breath and tried not to gawp. There was a strange 'bump' in my chest.

"Bella." Alice spoke. "This is my other, ruder brother, Edward."

Edward turned, said a quick_ hi_, and ushered Tanya out of the room.

After a pregnant pause, Rosalie spoke again. She indicated the final person in the room with a warm smile.

"And this is my baby brother, Jasper – but you can call him Jay, everyone does."

"I don't think ten minutes makes me the baby brother." Jay retorted. "Good to meet you, ladies. Take no notice of my bossy twin, she's delusional."

We laughed, and the lingering tension in the room evaporated.

Jasper was just as beautiful as his sister. He was tall and muscular with collar length blond hair and grey eyes that shone with a hint of mischief.

I could see Alice's eyes practically bugging out of her head. I nudged her back to reality.

"Jay and I play football together." Emmett offered. "And that's how I met Rosie."

We stood around chatting for a few moments before Esme re-entered the room.

"Have you finished the table, girls?" she asked. "It's not going to do itself."

We laughed and went back to our task.

"Oh. My. Life. "Alice was practically hyperventilating. "Did you see him? I think I may just have to swoon."

She held up her hand to her forehead and assumed a dramatic heroine pose.

"Miss Isabella, would you be so kind as to pass me my salts? I fear I may be about to faint dead away."

I laughed at her but kept up the pretence. "Oh, Lady Alice, come now. No young gentleman is worthy of such histrionics."

She dropped out of character. "But Bella, my oh my – did you see him? He is..." Words failed her and she resorted to a series of squeals as she folded up the table napkins.

"He is your older brother's friend from college. I don't think college boys go for high school girls that often. They seem to prefer the more sophisticated type, if Rosalie and Tanya are any indication."

Alice pouted. "I don't intend to back down. Jasper is the one for me. I just _feel_ it."

"Good luck with that then," I muttered under my breath. I could see interesting times ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**A/N As a keen fanfic reader, I know how awful the wait for updates is, so here's another early one! Just be aware, it will slow down to every two weeks eventually **_

_**So, were the boys as you expected? And what about Tanya? More about her later. It's time for the Thanksgiving meal chez Cullen—enjoy!**_

_**PTB is wonderful! This chapter has been brought to you by Mel/mcc101180 and Claireybeary12. They beta-ed the heck out of me and corrected the comma madness. Who'd have thought those literary tadpoles could be such a nuisance?**_

**Oh, to be in love by UKJay**

**Chapter Four**

_I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soul_

_I believe that family is worth more than money or gold_

_Affirmation – Savage Garden, 2001_

**EsPOV**

I loved having my whole family around me and whenever we could, we extended our hospitality to our friends as well. It was great having the boys home for Thanksgiving; the house seemed so much more alive with everyone in it.

I watched them all seated around the table as we shared the Thanksgiving meal.

Emmett, my eldest baby, had always had a good appetite; he just loved his tummy, and now he was enjoying his second helping of turkey with all the trimmings. He'd always been content and amiable, and his larger-than-life personality instantly endeared him to others. His sense of humour could be a little extreme, but he didn't have a mean bone in his body. His studies were going well, and his ambition of becoming a doctor was looking hopeful.

He was talking to Rosalie, who slapped him on the wrist for speaking with his mouth full of food. I was glad Emmett had someone who could keep him in check and stop him from going too wild.

Yes, I could imagine the two of them making a life together. I could already see the way Emmett looked at her – as if she was something precious.

Next, I allowed my gaze to rest on Edward.

I loved each of my children, but it was Edward, my middle son, who gave me greatest cause for concern. Bright and caring, Edward was so much like his father, Carlisle; he decided at an early age that he wanted to be 'just like daddy' and make sick people well again. Although he changed his mind several times before he opted to try to become a teacher, Edward's beautiful soul and compassionate nature drove him to strive to be the best. It caused him to spend a lot of his childhood with his nose in books, at the expense of having a real social life.

Still, it seemed that college was going well. I was delighted when Edward asked if he could bring a friend to Thanksgiving.

Tanya looked very beautiful on the outside, but I sensed it might be only skin deep. She hadn't been in the house long before she began making demands. Edward being Edward, had immediately complied with her requests. I just hoped she wouldn't break his tender heart.

My gorgeous girl was talking animatedly to Bella. She was shifting in her chair and using her hands to make her point, her eyes shining with excitement. Alice had been our "surprise package."

We'd been told after Edward I was unlikely to conceive again due to an unexpected complication, so when we found out I was pregnant, we were thrilled.

Almost nine months later, as Alice was placed into Carlisle's waiting arms, she opened her eyes and gazed at him in wonder; he gazed right back, smitten with his baby girl.

Even as an infant, Alice had been determined – that is not to say she always got her own way. Her elder brothers made sure she didn't get too far above herself, and she often found herself teased and tormented. However, Daddy was always on hand to pick up the pieces.

Alice was such a blessing to us all, and I had no doubt that our Alice would succeed at whatever she did.

I looked at our guests, happy that they'd joined us. Bella had become like a second daughter to us, and Charlie was quickly becoming a close friend and confidante to Carlisle.

Rosalie's brother, Jasper, was quite a character and very charming. I'd noticed Alice making eyes at him earlier – I think I needed to have a little talk with her.

And there was my Carlisle, my love, at the head of the table, listening intently to something Edward was saying and nodding. His short, blond hair was silvering, just slightly, at the sides, lending him a distinguished air; his blue eyes were as clear and bright as that first day I met him in the college library. Even through the rigours of college and med school, not once did I feel neglected, and when the children arrived, Carlisle ensured there was always time in his schedule for all of us.

I couldn't wish for a better husband, family or friends. I felt truly blessed.

**BPOV**

I watched Esme – she'd insisted I stop calling her Mrs. C; she said it made her feel old – as she observed her husband and children. There was little doubt that she loved each one of them and that family was the most important thing in Esme Cullen's life.

In fact, she had a great capacity for love and welcoming strangers; she'd already made Charlie and me feel at home, and in the few short months I'd known her, I guess she'd become something of a mother-figure to me.

When everyone had eaten their fill of turkey, we started in on dessert.

Emmett made me laugh as he insisted that he try every kind of pie.

"Emmett, dear." Esme chided him. "I really don't know where you put so much food."

He held up his spoon and waited for silence. "There's this English guy I know and he tells me, on good authority, that we've all got pudding tummies – a special place for dessert, so there's always space."

There was a rumble of laughter around the table. He rubbed his tummy gleefully before delving his spoon back into his bowl. "This is good; what is it?"

Alice beat me to the answer. "It's called a Bakewell Tart, and it's from a town called Bakewell in Derbyshire in England."

"Whoa there, Squirt, been reading an English recipe book?"

"No, Bella baked all the pies and she told me about this." She dug into her own dessert. "It's really delicious, Bella. I love the almond filling."

I thanked Alice and tried not to be too embarrassed as Esme, Carlisle and Charlie heaped on more praise.

"Well, I didn't think it was anything special."

I obviously wasn't meant to hear her whispered comment, but I instinctively knew who it was. I turned just in time to see Edward flashing a slightly shocked look in Tanya's direction.

"It wasn't," she hissed. "And it was positively laden with calories."

"Do you do a lot of cooking, Bella?" Rosalie asked, clearly trying to cover for Tanya's indiscreet words.

"She learned from necessity." Charlie was quick to defend my honour. "But I'm sure proud of her skills."

"I especially like to bake," I told her. "I find it quite relaxing."

Small talk resumed, and disaster was averted.

Everyone helped to clear the table, and the men filled the dishwasher and scrubbed the remaining pots and pans.

Then, we gathered in the den ready to watch the game, and Ali made sure she was positioned in a good spot for Jasper watching. We couldn't have been more that fifteen minutes in when Tanya got up and left the room. When she didn't return, Edward went to check on her. He returned, alone, a little while later.

"Tanya sends her apologies; she has a headache," he said. "She's taking a rest."

"Has she had any painkillers, dear?"

"Yes, Mom, I took her some Tylenol and a glass of water."

"It's probably best to let her rest then," Esme replied.

Edward slumped heavily onto a sofa.

"Cheer up, little bro," said Emmett. "When the game is over, I'll whup your ass at Mario Kart."

Edward shrugged and gazed at the TV screen.

I felt a little sorry for him; he was too pretty to be sad. I kept surreptitiously glancing across to where he sat, still as a statue, an empty stare on his face.

The game finished and Carlisle, Esme and Charlie sought the peace and quiet of the living room.

Alice nudged me, and I dragged my attention away from Edward. She signalled towards the other couch where Jasper had his eyes closed and gave me a silent sigh.

"Okay, Kiddos." Emmett tipped Rosalie off his lap, stood up and stretched. "Time for some Thanksgiving activity."

Jasper stirred and sat up straight, blushing slightly

"Nice of you to join us, Sleeping Beauty." Emmett teased.

"I was just resting my eyes, man."

Rosalie sniggered at her twin. "Yeah, right. That noise was a chainsaw and had nothing to do with you snoring."

"I'm not the one in our family who snores."

"Now, now, children," said Emmett, sensing a sibling argument brewing. "Let's work up an appetite for snacks."

"I don't know how he does it." Rosalie shook her head in our direction. "What do you suggest we play?"

"It's gotta be hoops— get the metabolism working. We can divide into teams."

There was some groaning and muttering, but Emmett wasn't easily put off. "Come on, it'll be great. We could all use some fresh air."

"Em, this is Forks, the air is damp and it's not exactly tropical out in the yard." Alice pointed out the practicalities.

"At least it isn't raining, Squirt, and if you're cold, put on a hoodie."

Edward was still slumped on the couch, watching commercials on TV.

"Eddie-boy, get your ass off that couch and get ready to lose."

Edward frowned. "I'm just gonna go check on Tanya, make sure she's okay." He headed out of the room.

"Take no notice of Edward," Alice told me. "He's just in a funk because of Miss High and Mighty."

"Right. Let's organize teams." Rosalie had switched into busy mode.

Rock, paper, scissors was ruled out, and when Edward declined to play so he could keep Tanya company, it was decided that the two boys against the three girls was about as even as teams were going to get.

I actually enjoyed sports. Growing up with Charlie meant I got to watch more than my fair share of football and baseball on TV, and his idea of father-daughter bonding was to teach me to pitch and hit and shoot hoops.

Alice knew this, but the boys had no idea. When Ali told Rosalie, I was declared the secret weapon on the girls' team. Our pre-game team talk consisted of finding sneaky ways to lull Emmett and Jasper into a false sense of security before unleashing the awesomeness of my mad basketball skills.

Em and Jas quickly notched up a score of seven and we played the girlie card, admiring their technique and bemoaning our poor speed and coordination.

"Surely you're not giving up already?" Emmett actually thought they had us beat.

"Oh, we'll soldier on for a while longer," said Alice in an uncharacteristically timid voice, turning towards Rose and me and winking.

Jasper managed to get the ball from his twin and take a shot; it hit the rim before ricocheting back towards him. He didn't have chance to grab it because Rosalie nudged him sideways and palmed the ball towards Alice. Emmett grinned, thinking his sister would be an easy opponent, but he didn't bargain on her speed. Ali passed to me and I took a shot, netting the ball easily.

"Wow! Must have been a fluke shot," I said, noticing the shocked look on Emmett's face.

Rose and Alice whooped and cheered. "Way to go, Bells."

It wasn't long before we'd overtaken the guys and there was some serious revenge play going on. Emmett was doing his best to shoot at every opportunity, but his frustration – and Rose's flirty smiles - had affected his aim.

Ali was in full-on hurricane mode, dodging and dipping, making it tricky for the guys to get the ball.

With the score at twenty-three to the girls and twenty-one to the boys, Alice had the ball and was heading for the hoop, only to be met by a very determined Jasper; she sidestepped, but Jas anticipated her move, reaching out to gather the ball. Somehow, Alice tripped and fell, crying out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she yelled.

Mortified, Jasper was kneeling at her side in an instant. "Alice, I am so sorry. Where does it hurt?"

She looked up at him, grimacing with pain. "My ankle," she said. "I think I twisted it."

Emmett loomed over her. "Get up, Squirt, stop being a drama queen." Rosalie jabbed him in the ribs.

"Hey, man," Jasper said, "she's really hurt. We need to get her inside."

The game was abandoned as Jasper carefully lifted Alice and carried her towards the house.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"It's no problem, Miss Alice. I reckon we need to elevate your foot and get some ice on that ankle."

In spite of her pain, I'm sure I saw Alice batting her eyelashes as she looked up at Jasper's face. He smiled and deposited her on one of the sofas in the den, before heading off in search of ice.

"Well, we win!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Like hell you do," argued Rose. "We had more points than you did."

"Ah, but you ladies had to forfeit because of injury."

"Did not. We'd have won anyway."

"Like hell. It was flukey. Jas and I would've overtaken."

"In your dreams..." Rosalie broke off, mid-sentence, as Carlisle and Esme came into the room, followed by Jasper, who shrugged his shoulders to let us know he'd not invited Alice's parents in.

"Emmett, if you're going to argue, take it outside." Carlisle had assumed professional mode, gently lifting and prodding Alice's ankle.

"Can you move it, Alice?"

Alice winced. "A little, but it hurts, Daddy."

"Quit being such a princess, Squirt." Emmett scowled.

Esme shot a stern look in his direction. "That's really not helpful, dear."

Rose, sensing a possible situation, grabbed Emmett by the wrist and pulled him from the room. Jasper stayed, alternating between looking anxious and guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Alice..."

"It's okay, Jas, stop apologising. It was an accident. Accidents happen."

"And fortunately, this is only a slight sprain. Esme, could you grab an ice pack please? Keep your foot elevated, and I'll give you a couple of Tylenol for the pain..."

"I'll get those," Jasper said.

Before long, Alice was settled on the sofa with her eyes closed. I sat on the opposite side of the room with my book, but closest by far was Alice's self-appointed nursemaid. Jasper was stationed in the chair next to Alice, ready to attend to her every need.

If I didn't know better, I'd swear I saw her eyelids flicker, and a small smile cross Alice's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**A/N: The meal is over, but the fun isn't. Have you ever noticed that there's always family drama over the holiday period? The Cullen household is no exception.**_

**_Great news—I have a permanent beta, the amazing Mel/mcc101180 seems to have understood my comma-itis and was willing to assist my recovery. A gazillion thank-yous, my lovely—I'm thrilled to be working with you. Also, thanks to remylebeauishot and Audra from PTB—they double and triple checked. I am one lucky writer _ **

**Oh, to be in love by UKJay**

**Chapter Five**

_Look into his angel eyes  
One look and you're hypnotized  
He'll take your heart and you must pay the price_

_Angel eyes – Abba, 1979_

**BPOV**

It was fair to say that Thanksgiving was much more eventful than anyone had anticipated.

Alice was lying on a large sofa in the den, having tripped during a game of basketball and hurt her ankle. Jasper, feeling guilty, had designated himself as primary caregiver and insisted on catering to her every whim.

Her elder brother, Emmett, had given up arguing about who'd won the game and had set up Mario Kart on the TV. He was excitedly steering Luigi around the track, while his girlfriend, Rosalie, rolled her eyes as she casually overtook him in her Yoshi kart.

"Who's up next?" Rose was grinning as she punched the air with her fist. "Jazzy?" She looked over at her twin.

"I demand a rematch," huffed Emmett.

"I won fair and square, Emmett Cullen, so don't get all huffy with me."

"No, please don't," said Alice. "One moody brother is quite enough for any occasion."

Alice was referring to Edward, whose girlfriend, Tanya, hadn't exactly been the life and soul of the gathering. Straight after the family meal, where she'd made snide remarks, she'd developed a headache and excused herself to rest.

That had been hours ago. Edward had opted out of all activity in favour of "checking on Tanya" and "keeping Tanya company."

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," roared Emmett.

I turned momentarily, catching a glimpse of Edward entering the den, before returning my attention to the screen.

"Damn!" I cursed. My lapse of concentration had cost me the race. Mario had spun out of control and off the track.

Rose was whooping and hollering as Luigi passed the chequered flag. "I win again!"

She'd beaten Jasper, and now I was her latest conquest.

"Yo, Eddie," she called. "How about it?" She waved the second controller in his direction.

He shrugged. "Might as well."

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Such enthusiasm."

Edward glared at her as he got up from the chair he'd been sitting on and walked over to Rose.

I ventured a question, hoping it would diffuse the tension in the air. "How's Tanya feeling now?"

"She's sleeping." Edward's voice was harsh, and I flinched a little at his tone. I was only being polite; there was no need for him to be so darned rude.

I flopped down on the sofa and watched as he proceeded to drive his kart like a maniac, wiping out most of the other competitors as he went. The only kart he couldn't get past was Rose's.

I glanced at his face as he strode over to a chair. It was certainly lined with anger, but there was something else, something I couldn't quite place. Was it frustration? Sadness? I couldn't make him out; he puzzled me.

I caught his eye, and I found myself holding his gaze for a moment longer than was appropriate. He was clearly annoyed. He snapped his head away from me in a very obvious manner, but not before I noticed the deep sea-green colour of his irises. They were unusual and quite different from anyone else in his family. Emmett shared Carlisle's blue eyes, and Ali had inherited her soft hazel tone from Esme. Edward, it seemed, was a one-off— a very rude, miserable one-off.

"Beers!" declared Emmett. "Rosie, come and help me."

"Okay. It's not so much of a challenge when you keep winning." She grinned. "Any of you losers want to practise while I'm gone?"

"I'll pass, thanks." Jasper declined his sister's offer. "I'm all karted out."

Alice smiled. "How about we watch a movie?"

There were murmurs of agreement from all but Edward. He sat, resolute, with his arms folded.

Alice had Jasper fetch a stack of DVDs from a shelf, and they began to look through them, holding them up every once in a while to get my opinion. Edward didn't make any comment; he just glowered. I was beginning to get the feeling he didn't like me, although I had no idea why that might be.

Emmett and Rose returned, bringing beers and snacks. Em levered the top from each bottle before passing them around.

As Jasper passed a bottle to Alice, Edward sprang up from his chair.

"No!" He scowled at Jasper. "No beer for the kids."

Alice went white. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Her voice was dangerously low and quiet. "Don't you _dare_ call me a child; I am almost eighteen. Mom and Dad trust me. They don't mind if I have an occasional beer, so you can butt right out."

"You're taking painkillers, Alice. It's not wise, and you're not legal."

"Like you never drank beer before you turned eighteen," Alice retorted.

"That's not the point." Edward's colour was rising as was the volume of his voice.

"Oh, do as I say not as I do. Great philosophy, big brother."

"Chill out, you guys," said Emmett. "If you don't, you'll have Ma and Pa in here to see what the commotion is all about."

"I was leaving anyway." Edward practically stomped out of the room.

"What crawled up his ass?" Emmett shrugged. "You think he's got PMS?"

Rose elbowed him in the ribs. "He's having a hard time with T."

"Maybe, but it doesn't give him the right to be rude to everyone else. Bella, I'm sorry about my brother. Please don't let his attitude get to you. It's nothing personal, honestly." He handed me a bottle. "Will Charlie mind?"

I shook my head. Like the Cullens, Charlie felt that an occasional beer at a special event or something was permissible, and far better than having your kids sneak off to drink alcohol in secret. I took a sip, pulled a face, and set the bottle on a small table.

For the next couple of hours, we watched a movie, chatted and snacked. It was getting late when Charlie stuck his head around the door.

"Ready to head off, Bells?" he asked.

Before I had chance to open my mouth, Alice spoke.

"I kind of hoped you'd let Bella stay over with me tonight. She could help me out, and I promise we'll do some studying tomorrow."

She threw a pleading smile in Charlie's direction. I saw his mustache twitch slightly as he tried to hold back a grin.

"Dad..."

Alice cut me off. "I have spare pyjamas and a toothbrush, Chief. Please can she stay? For me?"

"Well, I guess if Esme and Carlisle don't..."

"They won't." Alice butted in. "They love Bella. She's practically family."

"Who are we adopting now?" asked Esme, coming into the den.

"Only Bella. She's like my sister anyhow. You don't mind, do you, Mom?"

"Charlie, we'd love to have Bella stay over so long as it's okay with you." Esme smiled.

"Now don't you go putting Carlisle and Esme to any trouble, Bells."

I rolled my eyes at him. I was perfectly capable of behaving properly, and he knew it. _I might only be a kid in some people's eyes, but I was polite and well-mannered. _The thought caught me off-guard, but I pushed it to the back of my mind as I said goodbye to Charlie.

"Yay! We are going to have such a cool sleepover," said Alice happily.

"Who's having a sleepover?" The unmistakably snooty voice of Tanya floated in through the door just before she and Edward entered the den.

"Oh, Bella's going to stay over tonight," said Rosalie. "She's keeping Alice company."

"Nice," said Tanya, wincing as she spoke. "It's the sort of thing I used to do with my girlfriends in middle school."

Tanya obviously had a problem; I just didn't know what it was. With that in mind, I stayed silent and sucked it up.

Alice, however, didn't.

"Who asked your opinion? What were you doing? Listening at the door?"

Tanya turned pink. "Eddie," she whined in a babyish voice, "are you going to let her speak to me that way?"

Edward looked over at Alice, then me, and finally, Tanya.

"Alice, apologise. T is my guest, and I won't have you being rude to her."

Alice looked over at me, and I shook my head. I really didn't feel it was the time or place for a major argument. I saw Jasper touch Alice on the arm, and it seemed to calm her. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. I shouldn't have been so rude." Alice grimaced and managed to get the words out without choking on them.

Tanya was positively glowing at the thought of having got one up on Alice. She turned to Emmett, Rose and Jasper and began a conversation about rude people. Edward listened, but said nothing. He looked tired, and his eyes were dark. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away; it was as if he had hypnotic powers.

Alice cleared her throat and broke the spell before Edward caught me staring.

"Let's go to my room, Bella. Would you help me please?"

"Sure thing, Ali." I got up from my place and moved over to help her.

"Let me help too." I was surprised to hear Edward's voice. "Come on, Squirt, I've got you." He hoisted her up from her resting place and carried her to her room. He was so gentle when he set her down on the bed that I wondered where the rude, arrogant Edward had disappeared to. He leaned in and whispered into his sister's ear.

As he reached the door, he turned. "Goodnight, Alice. Goodnight..." He didn't say my name, but he nodded in my direction. I guessed that was the best I was going to get. At least I'd been acknowledged.

I helped Alice into her bathroom and waited until she'd finished her night-time routine. Once we'd got her settled into bed, I grabbed the large tee-shirt she'd loaned me and got myself ready.

Ali's room was perfect for her. She'd worked with Esme to incorporate all the things she needed, including twin beds so she could have friends stay over.

As we settled down in our respective beds, I yawned. It had been quite a day.

"You're not too tired to talk, are you?" Ali inquired. Before I had chance to answer, she carried on, her words coming out in a rush.

"Isn't he just perfect? He was so kind when I hurt myself. I think he felt guilty because I tripped over him, but it was an accident, and he really has nothing to worry about. Dad says it will be much better tomorrow once the swelling goes down. Did you notice his eyes, Bella—aren't they beautiful?"

She stopped to take a breath.

"Oh yes, his eyes are lovely." I smiled. Alice didn't have to know that the eyes I was referring to didn't belong to Jasper.

"Blond hair and blue eyes." She sighed. "And tall. And handsome. Did you notice his accent? Just a little bit Southern, I reckon. Emmett told me that Rosalie was born in Texas. He's very cute. So polite—a real gentleman. "

"Liking what you see, Alice? Just be careful, sweetie. He's a college boy."

"I'm sure he likes me, Bella."

"I'm sure he does, Ali. What's not to like? You're gorgeous, intelligent and full of life. But you're also his friends' little sister."

"Well, yes..."

"And however much he likes you, he's not likely to upset his friends by hitting on their little sister— their little sister who's still in high school."

"I can get around Emmett."

I sucked in a deep breath before saying, "What about Edward?"

"What about him? He's just a grouch. It's probably because Tanya isn't putting out."

"That's a bit unfair, Ali. He was very gentle with you when he brought you up here. He seems very protective of you."

"I guess. But he's friends with Jasper. He knows he's a good guy."

"He also knows what he gets up to in college."

Alice huffed. "I'm sure Jasper's not like that."

"Ali, he's a young, healthy guy. College is full of young, healthy girls."

"Your point, Bells?"

"Ali, I'm not trying to upset you here. I just don't want you to get hurt. Most guys don't think with their brains; they're led by the toddler in their pants."

Alice tried to look cross, but she snorted with laughter. "A toddler in their pants?"

"Yeah." I giggled. "My Grandma Swan said that when she was telling me about _the birds and the bees._ It was pretty embarrassing at the time, especially when she talked about boys getting excited, but she said that when they did, it was like every thought was about satisfying their penises. If they didn't get their own way, they behaved like toddlers, sulking and having temper tantrums. I didn't really get it back then, but now... I mean, just look at the guys at school."

"Mike Newton comes to mind," said Alice. "Although that guy is just immature all over."

"I'm sorry, Ali. I'm really not trying to spoil things for you. I know you really like Jasper."

"I do, Bells. He's perfect for me." She fell silent for a few moments.

"Well, maybe you'll just have to be patient." I knew that patience wasn't Alice's strong suit, but I didn't want to leave her totally discouraged. I looked across the room and saw that she'd fallen asleep.

I turned off my bedside lamp and lay on my back looking up at the ceiling. Somewhere in the house, Edward was with Tanya. Neither one seemed to like me, but I had no idea why. I kept thinking of his eyes, dark and angry, but with something else behind them—oh yes, I totally understood what Alice meant about beautiful eyes.

I fell asleep, blissfully unaware that my dreams would be haunted by Edward Cullen's deep green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**A/N Where might you expect Alice to be the day after Thanksgiving? I hope you won't be too disappointed if she isn't. **_

**_The lovely Michaela07 reads these chapters before I unleash them on my betas. Mel/mcc101180 is my Comma Therapist – she's working hard to cure me. EdwardsMate4ever suggested some great tweaks for your reading pleasure. All three ladies have my unreserved thanks, as does PTB for lending their betas to me _ **

**Oh, to be in love by UKJay**

**Chapter Six**

_It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you_

_Crush – Jennifer Paige, 1998_

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling rather disorientated—it was still dark outside and something had disturbed me. I looked across the room; Alice was still asleep, but every once in a while, she hummed or sighed, and I was pretty confident I could guess what— or rather who —she was dreaming about.

I scrunched my eyes up in the dark, feeling a familiar, dull pain settling in my temples. I got out of bed, quietly heading for Alice's bathroom, hoping to find a couple of painkillers. I managed to find an empty packet, but nothing else. I felt sure that Esme had Tylenol in the kitchen drawer, and although I didn't want to disturb anyone, I knew from experience that taking meds now would prevent a little pain from turning into a full-blown migraine.

I opened Alice's bedroom door as quietly as I could and crept downstairs. I was grateful for the thick pile carpet beneath my feet and the lack of creaky stairs.

The full moon, shining through the huge kitchen windows, gave enough light for me to see what I was doing. Two pills and a glass of water later, I was looking out into the garden, watching a hedgehog snuffle its way across the lawn; it was a very cute sight.

I was just heading for the kitchen door when I heard voices—low, unhappy voices. As I got closer to the door, I realised that the owners of the voices were in the hallway. If I opened the kitchen door, I'd be discovered, and while there was nothing wrong in my being downstairs, I definitely didn't want to interrupt a private discussion.

I walked back over to the window, a lame attempt at trying not to eavesdrop. I knew I shouldn't listen, but as the volume of the angry whispers rose, it became impossible.

"T, I know holidays are difficult, but give them a chance, please." It was Edward's voice.

"It's not _difficult_, Edward. It's boring. I thought you lived somewhere quirky and interesting. I thought there'd be shops and bars and clubs."

"We can do all those things when we get back." I heard Edward trying to pacify her. "Come on, T, try and join in a little more. Who knows, you might even have fun."

"Fun?" If it was possible to shriek in a whisper, Tanya had managed to achieve it. "Overeating and playing stupid games? That's not fun. Nor is babysitting your sister and her silly friend."

"Tanya, Alice is a great kid. Her little friend seems okay, too. It's not as if they're likely to bother us."

I knew that eavesdroppers never heard well of themselves, but in that moment, it took a great deal of willpower not to step out into the hall and confront Edward. I was _not_ some little kid, and I resented his remark.

"Not such a kid that Jay isn't fawning all over her."

"Cut it out, T. He's just being nice. He feels guilty because she tripped over him and hurt herself."

"Well, you _would_ think that. Don't think I haven't noticed you checking out her friend."

I dug my nails into the palms of my hands. _How dare she?_ It was a total lie. Edward had barely glanced in my direction, let alone ogled me. If anything, he'd been rude and Impolite. She was making a big deal out of nothing.

"Tanya." Edward's voice became soft and persuasive. "The only girl I check out is you. I'm not interested in little girls—I want a woman. You. You're the one I want."

I closed my eyes and put my hands over my ears. I didn't want to hear this.

After several minutes, I risked lowering my hands; all seemed quiet. I crept back to the door, listening carefully. I opened it, and seeing no one, I headed for the stairs. Keeping my head down, I tiptoed upwards. I reached the top and turned left, only to gasp at the sight before me. Edward was standing outside Alice's door, his forehead pressed against the wooden panels.

I thought for a split second before defiantly deciding that I'd done nothing wrong, and I was going back to bed.

His head snapped up and we both spoke at once.

"I was just checking on Squirt—"

"I went to get pills for my headache—"

He looked straight at me, his eyes almost iridescent in the moonlight; he must have known I'd overheard him speaking with Tanya. I opened my mouth, ready to explain myself more fully.

"I'm sor—"

He didn't even give me chance to get the words out. "Just go back to bed, little girl. Just go to bed."

He turned on his heel and headed along the landing. I stood, rooted to the spot, for several seconds; I must have looked like a stunned goldfish, unblinking, mouth wide open.

When I came to, I slipped back into Alice's room, quickly settling back into bed. I closed my eyes and willed myself to go back to sleep, but my mind refused to stop processing thoughts at a hundred miles an hour.

_What was all that about? Tanya thought Ali and I were kids, but she was behaving like a spoilt brat. What did Edward see in her? Edward was a major asshole. But then, he'd been sweet to his little sister... argh! How dare he put me down? I'm not a little girl; I'm only a couple of years younger than him. What is his problem? He looked so lost with his forehead pressed to the door. He doesn't deserve my sympathy—he's just rude. _

I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. _She is so selfish and shallow_. I scrunched my eyes shut tight. _He looked so miserable_. I took deep breaths. In. Hold. Out. Again. Deep, calming breaths. _She's spoiling the holiday for him_. I shook my head; I knew I was being ridiculous. I couldn't figure out why I was even remotely interested. _They deserve each other_.

Eventually, I fell into a restless sleep, the memory of sad green eyes playing through my dreams.

0-0-0-0-0

"_Don't be sad," I said, placing my hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort. "I hate that she hurt you." He looked up, his green eyes much duller than usual. I could see the pain, and I wanted to take it away. I wanted to kiss him better._

I don't know what it was that dragged me into consciousness at that precise moment, but I sprang bolt upright in my bed. I looked around, noticing that the clock on my nightstand said a little after nine. Alice's bed was empty; she'd clearly woken earlier and gone downstairs.

I shook my head, trying to dislodge the lingering memory of my dream. I was glad to discover that my headache had cleared, but I was unhappy remembering what I'd seen and heard. I contemplated staying in bed; hiding seemed like a very good option. I really wasn't sure I could face Tanya this morning, let alone Edward.

Still, I knew I couldn't put it off. Esme and Carlisle might consider me family, but it would be very poor manners to stay in bed all day. I got up, threw on my clothes and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead." Alice grinned as I entered. She was perched on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Take no notice, Bella," said Esme. "She's only been here ten minutes at most. Can I get you anything? There's coffee in the pot."

"Thanks," I replied. "How's the ankle, Ali?"

"Oh, much better. Daddy checked it out before he left for work, and he said the swelling has gone down. I just need to take it easy for a day or two, keep the pressure off it."

"That's great news." The last thing I wanted was for Alice to be out of commission for any length of time; it would drive her—and me—nuts.

"What would you girls like to do today?" asked Esme. "I thought I might make some Christmas cards."

"We could help." Alice clapped her hands. "It's a bit of a Cullen thing," she said. "We send handmade cards to our closest friends and family. So much nicer than store-bought ones."

"Much more meaningful," Esme continued. "Every single one is made with love."

"I'm not very artistic, but I'd be glad to help," I said, glancing over my shoulder towards the door as a very rumpled and sleepy-looking Jasper entered the kitchen.

"It's very simple to pick up." Esme smiled. "Good morning, Jasper. Coffee?"

"Yes please, Esme." Jasper's voice had a slightly gritty, sleep-roughened quality about it.

"They didn't manage to persuade you, then?"

"No, ma'am. I'm not much of a shopper, and the thought of getting up at dawn to go bargain hunting just isn't my thing. "

Alice chipped in. "I do love to shop, but I have to be in the right mood. I really didn't feel like dragging around Port Angeles in the rain on Black Friday. Besides, there's my ankle to think about, and I get a lot of my best bargains online, direct from the designer, or from vintage retailers."

It slowly dawned on me that the others had already gone out. I felt rather relieved.

"How is the ankle today?" I could tell that Jasper was trying to be casual.

"Much better." Alice smiled, her cheeks colouring a little. "Daddy checked it out and said to take it easy, so no dancing for me for a little while."

Jasper chuckled, before being asked by Esme if he'd like breakfast.

"Well, as there's only the four of us, I thought I might do something simple. I have some French croissants that would only need heating."

"I don't think I've ever tried them," Jasper admitted.

"Ooh, they're yummy," said Alice. "Not exactly bread, but more than just pastry— all flaky and buttery and delicious. You can eat them on their own, but I like them with Mom's homemade jelly."

A short while later, the four of us sat at the breakfast bar munching croissants and drinking more coffee. There was a comfortable quiet while everyone enjoyed the French treat. When we'd all finished, Jasper rose from his stool and offered to tidy up.

Esme asked him to pass the plates while she loaded up the dishwasher. I could see Alice, practically swooning as she watched him moving around the kitchen. I gave her a quick nudge, hoping she'd realise she was being rather obvious, and although she pulled a face at me, she did try to tear her eyes away.

"I think I'm going to shower and get dressed," she said. "And then we can find the card-making materials."

I sat for a while longer, chatting with Esme from time to time.

"I really enjoyed the pies you made for Thanksgiving," said Jasper, when Esme and I began discussing cooking. "The well-baked tart was delicious.

I giggled. "It's called a Bakewell Tart," I corrected him. "It's named after a place in England; the place where it was invented."

Jasper wasn't at all embarrassed by his mistake. "Do you do a lot of cooking?"

"Uh-huh, I do most of the cooking for me and Dad. He'd kill us with junk food if I didn't."

"I kind of like to cook, too," said Jasper, thoughtfully. "I'm pretty good with anything using meat, but I'm not much of a baker."

"I love to bake. My Grandma Swan taught me how. When Mom left, I guess Dad was in a pretty bad way—I was too young to really notice how bad it was—and she stayed with us for a while. Later on, she'd visit often, and it was something we loved to do together."

"Sorry about your momma," he said.

I shrugged. "It was a long time ago. Dad and I have managed just fine."

"That's good to hear. Your grandma would be proud of your pies."

"Oh, she still insists on me cooking with her whenever we go visit." I laughed. "Last time she was determined to teach me _budget cookery_, getting me ready for college."

"Have you thought about where you'd like to go?"

"I'd really like to go to college in Boston. I've heard so much about it."

"It's a great place," he said. "I love it."

"You go to school in Boston?" I asked, surprised. I'd thought Emmett, Edward and their friends were much closer. "Which school?"

"Harvard," he said. "It's kind of how we all met up. I'm at Harvard Law with Rosalie. Emmett is in Harvard Med School. Tanya is studying business, and Edward is in the education program studying for his Master's degree."

"Isn't he a little young for that?"

"He graduated early." Esme had overheard our conversation. "Edward was a bit of a prodigy; he skipped a few grades."

I closed my eyes, and the memory of dark green eyes momentarily flashed across the lids.

"Well, Emmett's hardly dumb if he's at Harvard." I clapped my hand over my mouth, realising I'd not been very tactful. Somehow, I'd managed to say the first thing that came into my head.

Esme and Jasper laughed. "It's okay, Bella," she said. "In spite of his love of sports and terrible sense of humour, Emmett's a bright boy."

"Well, Alice should be done by now. I guess I should go get sorted." I said I'd see them in a little while and headed upstairs to Ali's room.

As I'd suspected, Alice was almost dressed.

"Oh, Bella." Her words came out in a kind of dreamy sigh. "He's perfect."

I wasn't sure he was perfect—after all, who is? Jasper was good-looking, intelligent and he seemed to be a pretty decent guy. But, he was older, in college and good friends with both her brothers. The thought of Alice together with Jasper was almost as ridiculous as the idea of me with Edward. I shook my head, hoping the idea would somehow get dislodged.

"He's a sweet guy, Ali, but he's just a crush. We're supposed to get those at our age."

"Isabella Swan." I knew as soon as Ali used my full name I was in trouble. "You obviously don't know me at all. This is so much more than a crush. I am determined to be with Jasper Hale one day. Believe me; it will happen."

I grabbed my things and headed for the bathroom. The funny thing was, as much as I hoped that Alice would come around, I almost believed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**A/N: I began, expecting this story to be in either Bella's or Alice's point of view. However, it seems the others want to have a voice, and I didn't have the heart to stop them. In this chapter, Edward explains his feelings for Tanya...**_

_**Michaela07 pre-reads for me. Mel/mcc101180 said the pesky commas were better this chapter, and Erica (Writing2stayhalfsane) added a few suggestions, too. My thanks to each of you x**_

**Oh, to be in love by UKJay**

**Chapter Seven**

_Who broke my heart? You did you did.  
Bow to the target: Blame Cupid, Cupid  
You think you're smart: Stupid, stupid  
Shoot that poison arrow to my heart_

_Poison Arrow – ABC, 1982_

**EPOV**

I knew I was being moody— I could see the looks on my family's faces, but I was worried about Tanya. It had taken me a lot of time to persuade her to come home with me for Thanksgiving, and I wanted her to have a great time, so I was happy to do whatever I could to make her feel welcome.

My family couldn't possibly understand; Tanya was fragile.

I'd met her at Flash's Cocktails in Downtown Boston during orientation week. She was out with her roommate and some of the other girls from her dorm. Emmett and Jay had dragged me into town, insisting we visit some of Boston's more well-known bars. I'd only had a couple of beers— much to Em's annoyance—he and Jay were working their way through the extensive cocktail list and were well on the way to being wasted. I knew one of us needed to stay moderately sober to make sure we got back to campus.

I'd gone outside to get some air, and there she was, barefoot and beautiful, sitting against the wall. I'd never seen anyone so lovely in my whole life, even though she was obviously in some kind of distress. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

I mustered up my courage and went over. I helped her up and asked if she was okay and what I could do to help. She told me how she was sad and lonely and homesick, so I'd taken her back to her dorm and made sure she was settled down for the night. She'd insisted on getting my number, but I honestly didn't think I'd hear from her again—she was out of my league.

The following week she'd called me up, crying into the phone and becoming more and more distressed. I was so concerned that I offered to go over. Again, it appeared she was calmed by my presence, and I held her until she fell asleep.

Term began, and I was very busy, but every once in a while, I'd get a call from Tanya who seemed to be settling in much better. Even though I didn't see her very often, I considered her a friend, and I was glad to be there for her. She called me her _Guardian Angel_, and she knew she could rely upon me for anything she needed.

Em and Jay tried to tell me I was being stupid, that she was using me, but I was sure that it was just because they were jealous. They never took the time to get to know her, never saw the fragile person underneath the hard, outer shell. I saw her in her weakest moments, and I loved that she trusted me enough to share that.

I asked her to be my girlfriend at the beginning of our second year, and I was amazed when she said yes. We had a regular date night during the week; it suited us both because we were working hard for our futures. I did miss her on weekends—T worked in promotions to help get her experience for her business degree—but sometimes she'd call me after work, and I'd go collect her.

We went to quiet, quirky places. We'd share romantic meals, holding hands and dreaming big dreams. We'd make out sometimes, but decided to save ourselves for one another until after we were married. I loved the way T encouraged me; she understood when I needed to be left alone to work and was supportive of my chosen career.

I couldn't believe my luck. I'd found the woman of my dreams, almost without searching; she was perfect, and she was mine.

When I'd suggested she come home with me for Thanksgiving, she'd cried. She was very sensitive about meeting the rest of my family, scared that they wouldn't like her. I kissed the tip of her nose and reassured her that my family would love her, because I did.

Thanksgiving was a bit of a downer. We'd had a rough journey, and then T got a headache and needed to go and rest. I checked on her a couple of times, and she was sleeping. The third time, she was awake and restless, so I stayed with her. It did mean that I couldn't join in with the family fun, but I would have been too worried about Tanya to concentrate.

Still, she seemed much happier when Rosalie suggested a Black Friday shopping trip to Seattle. We left in the middle of the night to make the four-hour drive and ensure we arrived in time to grab the bargains. Em and I played our bellhop roles to perfection; Jay had decided he'd rather stay in Forks and catch up on some reading than get dragged around the shops with the _happy couples_.

Emmett and Rosalie bickered over some of Rose's purchases, but I was just glad to see Tanya happy. I did mention that one or two of the outfits she'd selected for her weekend promotional job were a little more revealing than I was comfortable with, but T had just laughed and called me an old prude.

She said that she was comfortable with her body and her work, and that she needed to be noticed.

I told her she was gorgeous, and I just wanted to protect her; the thought of her being hit on at work made me feel very uncomfortable.

She kissed me on the cheek. "I can take care of myself, Edward. Trust me?" She raised her voice slightly, questioning my loyalty.

"Of course I trust you, baby. I just worry about you."

"You're so sweet," she said, ruffling my hair. "But don't call me baby. "

"Sorry, T, I won't do it again." I was so wrapped up thinking about her new clothes that I'd forgotten.

Emmett was standing behind her, waiting for Rose to finish at the cash desk. He mimed a _whipped_ sign at me and grinned. I grinned back. I didn't care. I was in love.

The drive home was long and tedious. Em and I shared the driving while the girls slept in the backseat.

"I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me, Em," I said quietly, peeking at my girl, asleep in the rear of the car. "Maybe Christmas would be a good time."

"Aw, man, Eddie, there's no rush. You're both still in college."

"Well, yeah. We wouldn't get married until after Graduation."

Emmett kept his eyes on the road, but there was a note of real concern in his voice.

"Little Bro, just think about this. Talk to Mom and Dad before you make a firm decision. If you can convince them that Tanya is the one for you, they'll support your choice."

I knew that my parents had met at college, and I grudgingly agreed to talk to them first.

We got back just in time for a late supper. Around halfway through the meal, there was a loud buzzing noise.

I noticed my mom's look of displeasure as T revealed her mobile phone. She looked at the screen and went white, then red. She jumped up from the table and dashed from the room.

"Sorry, I just have to take this," she said as she was leaving. That was as much explanation as she offered.

Mom rolled her eyes but said nothing. It was a family rule that no mobile phones be brought to the table; the only exception was Dad's on-call beeper. Alice glared at me. Everyone else looked down at their food and tried to ignore the very large elephant that seemed to have barged into the room.

After a while, the usual table chatter resumed, but I couldn't concentrate; all I could think about was Tanya. Was she okay? She'd been gone for around thirty minutes. I excused myself and went to look for her. She wasn't in the hall or the den. The kitchen and lounge were both deserted.

I climbed the stairs; she must have gone to her room.

I knocked on the door and entered, horrified to see Tanya's suitcase, almost full, laid on the bed.

"What the hell, T? What's happening? Are you okay? Your family?"

She turned to me and she was—glowing.

"Ba—" I stopped myself from saying the word. "What is it, T? What can I do?"

"Oh, Edward," she cried, her eyes shining. "That was James, my boss from the Promotions Agency. He said I'm his best girl, and he needs me. I gotta go. My cab will be here in five."

"Hold on, T. We're supposed to spend another day here with my folks."

"It's perfectly fine, Edward. You stay. You weren't invited anyway. I can get back on my own." She gave a light giggle.

"But, T, I'll come with you, keep you company."

"No, Edward." Her voice was firm, hard.

"It's okay, T. I'm your boyfriend, and I'm here to support you. It's all for our future, remember."

"Ah, about that—" Tanya went on. "I've been trying to tell you for weeks. I just don't think this…" she gestured to herself and then to me "…is working. We're such different people. I need to be free, not planning to settle down in some boring little town with the local schoolteacher." It was as if I'd been robbed of the ability to speak or think or feel. I couldn't move or say anything.

A horn blared.

"That'll be my cab. Fetch my case, Edward."

Like a robot, I picked up her luggage and followed her down to the front door. The driver opened the trunk, and I heaved the suitcase stopped and turned to look at me. "Well, Edward," she said, "it's been… useful…"

_Useful._ The word rang in my ears. I'd been useful. Emmett and Jasper's words echoed in my brain. A stabbing pain pierced my chest.

I watched the cab drive into the distance before going back inside and quietly closing the door. Somehow, I made my way to my room and lay on my bed. I felt nothing now. I was numb.

**BPOV**

Alice had worked her usual charm and persuaded Charlie that I should be allowed to stay over for a while longer. I suspected he hadn't put up much resistance; he was probably spending extra time with the crew down at the station.

Supper was a little awkward after Tanya's phone had gone off.

Esme's look said everything her words couldn't; Emmett looked as if he might be going to speak, until a sharp nudge from Rosalie stopped him. The silence that followed Tanya's departure from the table was deafening.

Thank goodness for Jasper, whose good manners and charm in complementing the food broke the ice.

I could tell that Edward was agitated. He kept glancing towards the door when he thought that no one was looking. Of course, Alice noticed too; she leaned over and whispered rude words about Tanya into my ear.

It was only after Edward left the table that Esme spoke.

"I do hope that Edward isn't in over his head." She had a concerned look on her face.

"That girl is nothing but trouble. She's a prize bit—"

"Emmett!" Carlisle growled at his eldest son. "That's really not helpful."

Alice chipped in. "But Emmett's right. She's fake, Daddy."

"Oh, Carlisle…" Esme's voice rang out.

"Enough, all of you." Carlisle took charge from the head of the table. "Edward is a grown man, well able to make his own choices whether good or bad. All of this speculation is doing no good; it can only stir up trouble. We will mind our own business and support Edward whatever he decides. Is that clear?"

There were murmurs of agreement around the table. Rosalie, Jay and I carried on eating and avoided eye contact.

Whilst we were all helping to clear away, I managed to spill sauce on my tee-shirt.

"Quickly, dear," said Esme, "go and change it, and we'll pop it straight in to soak so it doesn't stain."

I left the room and headed for the stairs. As I reached the top, I heard soft footsteps behind me. I ducked into my room, watching as Edward passed by. He looked dazed: I doubt he'd even realized I was there. I heard the soft click of his bedroom door. Something was obviously wrong.

Forgetting about my stained tee-shirt, I tiptoed along the landing. The door to the guestroom where Tanya had been staying was ajar—as was the closet. All her things had gone; there were no clothes, no items of makeup, nothing. It was as if she'd never been there.

_Shoot! What to do?_ I continued along the hall and pressed my ear to Edward's door. There was no noise, no sign that there was anyone inside. I was torn. Even though he'd been less than friendly, I couldn't help but feel concern for Alice's big brother.

I raised my hand to knock, then quickly drew it back.

_Isabella Swan, this is none of your business. Leave well alone_.

There was no sound of pacing, or objects being thrown around; nothing to suggest he had collapsed in floods of tears…

_But what if he's passed out? No, that's stupid, you'd have heard something. Perhaps he's hurt himself? No, no time. You could go and fetch Alice. I could, but if I'm totally wrong I'd have caused a huge fuss over nothing. He might think you're being a busybody. He might, but if something has happened…_

There was nothing else for it; I raised my hand and tapped on the door. There was no answer—I hadn't really expected one. I waited a few moments and tried again. Still nothing. I knocked a third time before slowly turning the door handle.

I pushed slowly and the heavy door moved. He was lying on his bed, eyes closed, unmoving.

I cleared my throat. "Umm—Edward…"

He didn't acknowledge my presence.

I tried again, a little louder. "Hey, um… are you okay?"

It could have been a statue lying there. I couldn't even see the rise and fall of his chest. I began to feel panicky.

"Edward, would you like me to fetch Esme?"

"No!" I was surprised at the thin, haunted sound that came from his unmoving lips.

"But…"

"I said no. Go away, little girl. Mind your own business and leave me alone."

"I'd really like to h—"

He cut me off before I could finish.

"Just. Leave."

I wanted to stamp my feet and call him a rude asshole, but I didn't. I backed out of the room and returned to changing my soiled shirt.

_Have it your way, Edward Cullen. Enjoy your wallowing. Stupid me for thinking I could help._

I headed back downstairs and into the laundry room, dipping my shirt into the detergent Esme had set there.

I stuck on a smile and, deciding to stay out of Edward's business, returned to the lounge room where the rest of the family had gathered for the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**A/N: Thank you, thank you, for the reviews for last chapter—seems nobody but Edward will miss Tanya!**_

_**The boys are back in Boston, and Edward is in a bad way. Anyone volunteering to comfort him? Yep, thought there'd be lots of volunteers... hehe!**_

**_Michaela07 pre-reads for me and lets me know when things aren't clear. Mel/mcc101180 is teaching me about commas and independent clauses—she has the patience of a saint. DeanWinchester-myheart joined the gang for this chapter and double-checked ladies deserve heaps of love and thanks—they make me readable _ **

**Oh, to be in love by UKJay**

**Chapter Eight**

_I was happy in the haze of a drunken hour  
But heaven knows I'm miserable now_

_Heaven knows I'm miserable now - The Smiths, 1984_

**EPOV**

"She's gone, Em. Happy now?" I snapped at my older brother. He looked completely confused.

Those were the first words I'd uttered since she'd left. I was still on my bed, still staring at the ceiling—when I could be bothered to open my eyes.

I'd lost track of time. I seemed to remember Alice's friend being there, then she was gone. I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. My future, _our_ _future_, was in pieces.

"Ed, snap out of it. Mom and Dad are asking what's going on. You disappeared during supper, and nobody has seen you since. Where's Tanya? Has she got another headache?"

"Tanya left, Emmett."

"Did you guys fight?"

"Nope, she just took off."

"Well, cheer up, little bro—you'll be back in Boston in a day or two. There's no need to mope. Come and enjoy family time."

"You don't get it, Em. _She left_. She dumped me."

"Holy shhh… sugar! Man, I'm sorry."

I felt myself getting angry. "Bullshit, Em. You _never_ liked her. Why would you be sorry?"

"I _meant_ I'm sorry she hurt you. I don't give a damn about her. You deserve better."

I lost control and, leaping up from the bed, began to yell at Emmett.

"There is no one better than T. She's perfect for me. You're just jealous because you don't get her like I do. She needs me."

"Apparently, she doesn't." Emmett smirked, and that was it. I was so angry it was as if a red mist had clouded my vision. I put my head down and rushed at my sibling. I landed a lucky punch on his jaw, catching him off balance. He fell with a thud, and we began to wrestle.

"Edward! Emmett! What the hell is going on?" Dad strode into the room, quickly followed by Mom.

Blood was rushing through my veins; all I could focus on was paying Emmett back for what he'd said. I balled my fists and took another swing.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, that is quite enough." My mother's quiet voice stopped me mid-punch. I hung my head, not wanting to see her angry face.

In the way that only mothers can, she sensed something was wrong. She didn't ask any questions, she just pulled me into her strong arms and held me close.

**EsPOV**

I'd known it, but I'd hoped I was wrong. That blonde-haired madam had hurt my beautiful boy somehow. I was devastated to see him in so much pain; I'd have gladly swapped places and borne it for him if I could.

I'd wanted him to stay home for longer, to let me take care of him, but Carlisle was insistent he return to college with the others.

"We can't protect him from life, Es," he'd said. "He'll get through it; just give him time. He's a Cullen."

**EmPOV**

I was floored—quite literally—when Eddie-boy punched me. My jaw was so sore I thought it might be broken. Dad had examined it and iced it up, warning me I might have a bruise the next day.

Rosalie was really pissed at me. "Great way to support your brother," she said.

"He's better off without her. I don't know why everyone is so bothered."

"This isn't about you, Emmett. Edward loved her; she was his choice." My crass comment earned me an elbow to the ribs.

"Ouch, Rosie! That hurt."

"It's less than you deserve. You need to be there for your brother… doesn't he, Jay?"

Jasper strolled across the room.

"It's really craptastic, man. Just think how you'd feel if Rosie dumped you."

"Never gonna happen." I pulled my girl closer. It was unthinkable that we wouldn't be together forever. Completely unthinkable. Suddenly, it hit me how Edward might be feeling. "holy shit!"

When we got back to Boston, things didn't improve.

Edward attended lectures, but when he got back to our shared apartment, he just went to his room. Mom called and asked me to keep a watchful eye on him; she and Dad were both concerned.

Jay and I let him wallow for a couple of days. On the rare occasions he left his room, we could see that he looked terrible. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his usually pale skin looked even paler.

We tried to tempt him out with food: pizzas, burgers, Chinese and Italian food. We left trays of sandwiches outside his door, but they were left uneaten. Jay even made pancake stacks with all the trimmings, and we let the smell drift towards Edward's door.

A week after our return, I caught sight of him on his way across campus, and even I was worried. I jogged to catch up with him.

"Eddie, wait up!"

He was dragging his feet along the sidewalk, head down, hood up. He sighed.

"What do you want, Emmett? Can't you just let me be?"

"Man, Eddie, you look like shit. Mom would have a conniption if she saw you."

"Just leave it, Em." His voice was dull and lifeless.

"Bro, we _have_ left you. It's been over a week since you even ate a proper meal. Mom is calling every day to check up on you; Ali sends at least eight text messages before breakfast because you're not replying, and even Dad has emailed. Everyone is worried about you, Ed."

"Yeah, well, there's no need." He carried on walking.

"Listen, Ed. You don't need to talk to us or hang out, but you do need to start taking care of yourself a little. It's only a couple of weeks to Christmas vacation. If you go back home looking like a zombie, Mom will stage an intervention. She'll get Dad to call in a favor at the hospital, and you'll be seeing the nearest shrink before you know what's happening. You know how she can get."

I swear I saw a faint flicker of something in his eyes.

"I gotta get to class, Em," he said, walking towards a large building on our left.

"See you at home later," I replied.

He acknowledged with a tiny nod of his head. I just hoped that the threat of parental intervention had shaken him up a little.

That evening I made chicken soup; well, I bought chicken soup from a local deli and heated it up. I knew my brother wasn't _ill_ as such, but Gram's chicken soup was a Cullen family pick-me-up, and I reckoned that Edward needed a bit of TLC.

I took the soup, on a tray, to his room.

"Geez, Eddie, open a window in here—it stinks."

I handed him the tray and drew the blinds to open a window. "And clean your room. It looks like a trash can!"

Edward halted the spoon halfway to his mouth. "Yes, _Mom_!"

I laughed, relieved to see him eating and hear his lame attempt at sarcasm.

When Mom called the next day, I was able to give her the first positive news in days.

"Oh, thank God, Emmie." Her voice wavered down the telephone line. "You're a good boy, taking care of your brother like that. Thank you, sweetie."

Little brother had finally begun his return to the land of the living.

**EPOV**

Everything in Boston reminded me of Tanya. The only reason I was able to drag myself to school was because she was on a different part of the campus. I dreaded running into her.

I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and couldn't face anybody. I didn't want to listen to music, or watch TV. I just wanted to be left alone.

Emmett finally gave me the verbal "kick" that caused me to think. Our parents were fantastic, but I knew that Mom would have no hesitation in calling in the big guns if she felt one of us was hurt or in danger. If Mom was _that_ worried, I knew that Dad would follow her lead.

Em brought me chicken soup, and once I began to eat, I realized that I _could_ manage food without wanting to throw up. That was the first night I slept reasonably well.

Over the next few days, I began to get it together a little more. I showered, washed my hair, shaved and cleaned up my room. Em was right— it did stink. I opened the blinds and then the window, allowing fresh air to circulate. I even texted Alice, telling a white lie and saying I'd been ill. There was no need to tell my little sis everything.

I still preferred to go to class then come right back to the apartment, but I no longer felt the need to hide in my room.

On Saturday morning, I decided to make brunch for the guys; Em and Jay had put up with my moody ass without complaining, and I felt the need to repay them in some small way.

The smell of bacon and fresh coffee brought them into the small kitchen. When we'd finished eating, Jay went off to shower before working on an assignment.

Em poured us both more coffee.

"We go home next week, Eddie-boy," he said. "You ready to talk yet?"

I shook my head, but I knew he wouldn't give up that easily. In many ways I'd rather spill my guts to Emmett than have Mom and Dad tiptoeing around trying to extract information. At least Em would be able to run interference and reassure them I was working on my issues.

Several cups of coffee later, I'd told him all about our trip to Seattle, the phone call, and Tanya's harsh words.

"She said what?" Em was outraged when I shared T's comments about me having been useful.

As if a switch had flicked on in my head, I realized that I _had_ been useful. I'd always been the one she could rely upon. I'd cared, I'd fetched, I'd carried, I'd protected, and Tanya had lapped it up.

_Of course she'd loved it. I'd been her own personal slave. Twenty-four hour availability—free cab rides and personal counselor._

More things dropped into place. We'd never gone out on weekends because of her "promotional job." The outfits she'd bought on the day of the break-up—they were provocative—_what exactly was this work? _The phone call. _Who the hell was James? She'd never mentioned him before_. We never went out with friends; we always went to out-of-the-way-places. Suddenly, everything added up. _I hadn't just been useful, I'd been used._ I'd loved her, but she'd taken advantage of that.

The anger rapidly overtook the hurt. I stood up and began crashing around the apartment, not entirely sure what to do with myself. I really wanted to scream and punch someone.

Jay came out of his room and looked over to where Emmett was sitting. Judging by their raised eyebrows and facial expressions, there was clearly a non-verbal conversation going on. I began to take my anger out on them.

"That's right, the both of you—enjoy a good laugh at my expense."

"Eddie…" Emmett began, his hands held up in a position of surrender.

"And _don't_ freakin' call me Eddie!" I yelled.

I felt sure they must be gloating by now. They'd tried to warn me and I hadn't wanted to listen. I still wasn't in the mood to listen; I needed to get out, quickly.

I grabbed a jacket and my keys. A walk was what I needed; somehow, I had to clear my head.

**EmPOV**

I knew my brother so well. I could practically see the moment of realization.

He'd cooked brunch by way of an apology or a thank you—I wasn't sure which. After we'd eaten, Jay had made himself scarce, and I knew it was time to try and get Eddie to talk. If he didn't, he'd carry his brooding home and mess up the Christmas vacation. Mom would worry, Dad would get involved, Ali would stress, and the atmosphere would be tense.

Christmas in the Cullen household was traditionally a place of generosity, peace and goodwill. I figured that the whole family would prefer to keep it that way.

Deep down, Edward recognized that too, so getting him to spill was really very simple. It was just a case of getting the timing right.

When it did all come pouring out, I was furious with that bitch, Tanya. I'd never, ever, hit a girl, but in those moments I sure as heck wanted to.

Edward began to pace like a caged lion. The anger was rolling off him in waves.

Jay heard the noise and came to see what was happening. He raised his brow, silently questioning whether we needed to get a hold of Edward and try to calm him down. I shook my head—no. Best to give him space, so long as he wasn't hurting himself or anyone else.

Ed clearly caught our little silent exchange and assumed we were gloating. He called us out, refusing to even listen to any kind of explanation. He grabbed his keys and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Shoot, Em. Do we need to go after him?" Jay was worried.

"Nah. He'll be fine—if he's following the usual pattern, he'll go walk it off while he thinks stuff through."

"At least she's out of the picture."

"Thank God! We did try to warn him from the start."

"But we'd never say 'I told you so,' would we?" Jay asked.

I just smirked in response. _Maybe not now… but someday._

Stage one of my plan was complete—get Eddie talking. Stage two would be much more fun—get Eddie drunk.

Persuading Edward to go out was altogether more difficult, but when Jay suggested we visit Cornwall's on Commonwealth Avenue, he weakened.

My brother wasn't a great drinker, but he could always be tempted by good beers. Cornwall's prided itself on having both English and American beers on tap—and it was only a block away from Fenway Park.

After a couple of pints of Fuller's London Pride, Edward was more relaxed than we'd seen him in weeks. He moved on to explore Newcastle Brown Ale and declared in a tipsy voice that he was going to go on a beer tour of England.

Jay and I had fun as we watched Eddie get his buzz on. We'd decided to take it easy, so we'd be able to take care of him if things got a little messy.

It was the Old Speckled Hen that got him. Edward went from being cheerfully under the influence to full-on smashed. It wasn't funny. The more drunk he'd gotten, the more depressed and sullen he'd become, until he ended up wailing songs by The Smiths, an English band he liked, whose songs had some really depressing lyrics. We eventually got him back to the apartment and into his bed.

Almost time for part three of the plan—home for the holiday.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**A/N: Glad to know you're still reading—even if you're not reviewing ;) **_

_**This chapter we're back with Bella and Alice and a little bit of shopping–where they find more than they were looking for!**_

_**Michaela07 pre-reads. Mel/mcc101180 not only corrects my grammar and punctuation, she also points out when my UK idioms might not be understood by non-UK readers. Voluptuous Vamp joined the OTBIL team for this chapter, adding a third pair of eyes. Ladies, thank you…muchly 3**_

**Oh, to be in love by UKJay**

**Chapter Nine**

_Saturday night at the movies,  
who cares what picture you see  
When you're huggin' with your baby in the last row in the balcony?_

_Saturday night at the movies – The Drifters, 1964_

**BPOV**

As soon as the Cullen boys and their friends left for college, things quickly settled back into a routine. School was just as boring as ever, and the people were still the same. I was so glad to have an ally in Alice, even if her constant sighing over Jasper was beginning to wear a bit thin.

Two weeks before Christmas, Ali and I headed straight into Port Angeles after school to pick up a few Christmas gifts. I'd ordered a book on fly fishing for Charlie, and the bookstore had called to say it had arrived.

Alice insisted we visit a jeweler's; she wanted to buy some gorgeous earrings for Esme. After finding a pair in delicate silver filigree, we agreed that the next stop would be for food. Shopping was hungry work.

We still wanted to visit a music store, so we thought we'd better grab something quick. Ali wanted to go to McDonald's, but I managed to talk her into going to Wendy's instead, where I could have my favorite Ultimate Chicken Grill. It was great to sit down for a while.

We ordered our food and took a seat near the window. Ever-organized, Alice had a list of the gifts she still wanted to try and find. She pulled out a pen and put a large tick by Esme's name.

"Hmm," she said, tapping the pen on the table top. "I think I've got pretty much everything. Although, I'd really like to get Edward's gift sorted out today; he can be a pretty tricky giftee."

"Giftee?" I snorted. "Is that even a real word?"

"Well, if it wasn't before, it is now." She grinned at me.

As we tucked in to our food, she told me how she was trying to locate some CDs for Edward—a fan of British music.

Budget CDs and Records wasn't the biggest shop in the world, nor was it the tidiest, but the owners stocked a wide range of music.

"Couldn't we have just gone to Wal-Mart?" I asked, fully expecting a shocked reaction from my best friend.

"Isabella Swan!" The look of horror on Ali's face did not disappoint. "Thank goodness Edward didn't hear you say that."

I hid my smirk. "Why? Does it matter where his CDs come from?"

"Edward is a purist."

"You mean he's a music snob." I laughed out loud.

"No, not at all." She stuck out her tongue.

"_Very_ mature, Mary Alice." I knew I wasn't being particularly grown-up using her full name. Alice simply ignored my little snit.

"Edward likes his music authentic—that's all. So, if he wants a British album, he wants the original, not some re-mastered or edited copy designed for the US market."

I made a face, but I couldn't fault his reasoning.

"So, what are we looking for, Ali?"

"Well, there were a lot of bands in the eighties and nineties from the city of Manchester in the North. Ed really likes The Smiths, The Stone Roses, Joy Division…oh, and Oasis, of course."

I began rifling through CDs in the "S" section.

"Oh, no, Bella. You need to be looking over here; Edward prefers vinyl." Ali's voice carried across the small store.

"Of course he does," I said. _Silly me. I should've remembered from Thanksgiving—Mister Picky rides again._

I was engrossed in some of the titles, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't stop the shriek that issued from my mouth.

I turned to see a tall, dark-skinned boy standing in front of me; he had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Jacob Black," I growled, raising my hand to give him a punch on the arm. "Ouch!" It was like smacking a solid wall.

He grinned even harder. "Bella-babes, it's good to see you again."

I rubbed my knuckles. "I am _not_ your babe. I'm two years older than you, and since when did you turn into _The Incredible Hulk?"_

He laughed. "Aw, Bellissa—I guess I'm just all grown up."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help laughing anyway.

"I didn't know you were allowed out on your own after school." I teased.

He nudged me. "Yeah, right. I had to sneak out. Me and Paul have been Christmas shopping."

"I know that feeling. I'm just helping Ali look for a record for her brother."

"Bells, I think I've found the perfect—" Ali looked up. "Jacob, we meet again. How're you doing?"

"It's all good." Jake looked over his shoulder. "Well, it _was_ good, but here comes trouble."

"I heard that, Cuz," said Paul, winking at Alice.

"Hello, Paul. Good to see you," said Alice. "Bella, look at this. I've found an original copy of The Stone Roses album for Ed."

"Great choice," said Paul. "Do you like British bands then?"

"Sometimes," Ali mused. "This is for my brother—a Christmas present."

"Ladies," Jake interrupted. "We were just going to grab a soda, care to join us?"

I looked at Alice, not wanting to assume anything. She certainly looked interested, and I caught her sneaking a quick look at Paul, before she gave a small nod in my direction.

"Yeah, why not. We're finished here, aren't we, Alice?"

"Just got to pay for this, then we can go." She waved the album in the air, and then walked over to the cashier.

Ten minutes later, we were seated in a café, in a booth, with our drinks, laughing at Jake's terrible jokes.

We were having such fun, we lost track of time, and it was only when Charlie called to make sure we were okay that we realized a couple of hours had passed.

"It's been fun, guys, but we'd better run. That was Charlie on the phone, worrying."

"Ha, you're still his little girl, Bella-babes."

"Do I have to smack you again, Black?" I asked, with a giggle. "Ooh, I rhymed!"

"Only if you want to break your hand," he said.

I rolled my eyes and made a face, pretending to be far more exasperated than I really was.

"What are you ladies doing on Saturday night?"

I looked over at Alice. "You got any plans, Al?"

"Not that I can think of—unless Mum and Dad are going to spring some sort of pre-Christmas party, which I doubt."

"Well..." Jake stammered, "I just wondered—that is, _we_ just wondered— if you ladies would like to go to the movies?"

"With you?" Alice asked.

"Um, yeah," said Paul. "Kind of like a double date: you and me, and Jake and Bella."

I glanced across as Ali; there was no time for a girlie discussion, and the guys wanted an answer. She wrinkled her nose, before giving me a brief, almost imperceptible, nod.

"I think—" I began, but Alice interrupted.

"It'd be great." She smiled at Paul and Jake. "We'd love to see a movie with you."

"Yeah, should be fun." I followed Alice's lead.

Jake high-fived Paul. I couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm.

Jake cleared his throat. "Paul can borrow his dad's car, and we'll come by and pick you up."

"Sounds cool," said Alice. "What time?"

"Around seven?"

"Great! See you then."

I practically dragged Ali back to Rusty—traveling in my beloved truck was part of the conditions I'd set when Ali asked me to go shopping.

"Oh my word, Alice, what the heck are we doing? What have we agreed to?"

"Well…" She paused for dramatic effect. "We're going to the movies with Jacob and Paul."

"I _know_ that, but why did we say yes?"

"Because they're good guys."

"Yeah, it still doesn't mean we need to date them." I was beginning to get uptight.

"Lighten up, Bella, relax and enjoy the thought. We're wanted. Who knows, you might even have fun."

"But, Ali…"

I was about to tell her I wasn't sure I liked the thought of being _wanted_ by the guy I used to babysit for.

"But nothing, Miss Bella. Would you rather go out with the Newt?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer. I just don't want to lead anybody on."

"Will you quit worrying? It's a double date not a double wedding."

"Yeah, I guess. I suppose it just came as a bit of a shock—I really wasn't expecting that."

"So, treat it as a nice surprise—think of it as an early Christmas gift."

0-0-0-0-0

I was summoned to the Cullen house at lunchtime on Saturday; Alice had decided we needed plenty of time to get ready.

"It's only the movies, Ali. It's no big deal."

Alice looked shocked. "Isabella Swan, it is a perfect excuse to dress up a little."

"Let's not overdo this, alright? I'm not some tailor's dummy, here to be dressed in the latest fashions."

"I know that, but it'll be good to be a little less…casual than normal."

"Okay, Miss Designer Diva—have at it."

It wasn't as horrible as I'd feared. We both ended up in dressy jeans and warm, yet fashionable, tops. Alice did seem to have a particular knack for putting outfits together to make them look special.

"You'll do," she said with a wink, as she applied a light coating of gloss to my waiting lips.

I looked in the mirror. "Thanks, Alice. At least I don't feel too overdone."

"You're not. Good makeup is about enhancing natural beauty, not blotting it out with a load of goop."

"Cute boots, Al." She was pulling on a pair of snug fur-lined boots.

"Thanks. They're authentic Uggs. I got them on sale from one of my favorite websites."

The doorbell rang, and Esme's voice floated up the stairs.

"Alice. Bella. Your dates are here."

"Way to make me nervous, Esme," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, come on." Alice grabbed my hand. "Let's go have fun."

The journey to Port Angeles was less awkward than I'd imagined it might be. Paul and Jake were chatty and amusing, telling tales of cliff diving down at First Beach.

After we'd parked, we headed over to the movie theater and began looking at the different features.

"So, what kind of thing would you ladies like to watch?" asked Jacob. "How about this?"

He pointed to a gory looking picture.

"Um, not in the mood for horror, if that's okay." Alice beat me to it.

"How about a little action?" Paul was looking at the poster for a James Bond movie.

I glared at him. "Not like that," he said with a faint blush.

"I've found it. I've found it," squealed Ali. "The ultimate Christmas movie."

"_The Santa Clause_?"

"No, Jake, I'll bet it's _The Grinch_," guessed Paul.

"You're both wrong." Alice clapped her hands with glee. "Do you want a guess, Bella?"

"Hmm, I think it's…oh, what's the one with Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers? The one where they sing _White Christmas_?"

"That'd be _White Christmas_. Duh!" Jake looked up in despair.

"Actually, it isn't. That movie is _Holiday Inn_—but that's not right, either."

"Okay, Ali, we give in," I said. "It's getting cold standing here, and I'd like to get inside before the movie starts."

"Yay! So we need four tickets to watch _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_." Alice was so excited, she was practically vibrating.

"Dude, I love that movie," said Jake, not thinking how his enthusiasm might appear to the rest of us.

When Paul grinned and mouthed the word _wuss_ at him, he just shrugged and smiled.

"It's the original black and white version," Alice went on. "It's always on TV over the holiday, of course, but I've never watched it on a really big screen. It's gonna be awesome."

We bought our tickets, insisting on going Dutch, but allowed the guys to pay for drinks and popcorn.

Jacob and Ali kept up the excited chatter while we waited in line.

"I love this movie. It makes me want to believe in Father Christmas." Alice smiled at Paul.

"Yeah, Kris Kringle is really cool," agreed Jake. "I love that he sends people to other stores, so the kids still get their gifts."

I had seen the movie before, but it had been a long time and I'd been pretty small. Sitting there, in a row, with my friends, I began to understand why both Alice and Jacob loved it.

It wasn't the obvious story that caught my attention; it was the underlying love story. The people involved had no idea—they were completely oblivious to their mutual attraction. It was Kris, and the little girl, Susan, who believed in the impossible.

As the lights came up, Ali fished in her purse for Kleenex, passing one along the row to me. Still sniffling slightly, we made our way back to the lobby.

"Aw, Bells, come here," said Jake. Before I had chance to respond, I was swept into a big bear hug. I was going to pull away, but it felt warm and comforting, and I liked it.

I looked around and noticed that Paul was hugging Alice; her toes were dangling in midair as he lifted her up.

She caught my eye, and we began to giggle. It wasn't very long before the four of us were laughing so much we had tears rolling down our faces.

"Coffee before we head back?" asked Paul.

"Good idea," said Alice, buttoning up her coat and threading her arm through Paul's.

Jacob took my gloved hand as we walked a couple of blocks to a coffee shop.

"They do great hot chocolates here," said Paul. "I feel all Christmassy now."

We ordered four hot chocolates with marshmallows and cream, talking all the while. Conversation flowed easily; we discussed the movie, school, Christmas, and life in general.

"Much as I hate to break up the party, I think we should get going," said Jake. "We need to get you ladies back in good time. Don't want your old man pulling his gun on us, Bells."

"Oh, Charlie's at work, so I'm staying over with Al. Still, I'm sure Doctor C and Esme will appreciate us being home before curfew."

The guys were perfect gentlemen. Jake sat up front with Paul, leaving Ali and I in the rear. The journey home whizzed by, and before we knew it, we were back in Forks.

Jake and Paul leapt out and opened our doors for us.

"It's been great," Jake said. "I'd love if we could go out again sometime?"

"So would I," echoed Paul. "I've really enjoyed it."

"Sounds like fun," said Al.

"Yeah," I added. "Maybe after the holidays we could catch up again."

We swapped numbers, and then the boys escorted us to the front door. I was nervous, wondering what might happen, but Jake simply pulled me in for a goodnight hug. I relaxed against him.

When we parted, he lifted my hand to his lips and gently kissed my knuckles.

"Thanks, Bells," he whispered. "I'll see you soon."

As we closed the door behind us, I turned to Alice.

"You were right," I conceded. "It was a really good evening. I'm glad you said yes."

"Hmm, I just had a feeling it would go well. A little romance would be a good beginning to a new year."

"Just friends, Alice, that's all."

The last thing I wanted right now was romance. Wasn't it?

_**Sigh! Do you think Bella really means it? No romance? **_

_**I'm pretty much caught up with my pre-written chapters now, and life is uber-busy. The story will continue and be completed, but just wanted to give you a heads-up in case updates don't happen as quickly as you (or I) would like.**_

_**J x**_


End file.
